I Hate You, I Love You
by NekkaLovesChocolate
Summary: sorry, but no new updates, just an Author's Note. Q Q
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you go easy on me!~ .**

**SUMMARY:  
><strong>

**Rose Hathaway, the only daughter of Ibrahim and Janine Mazur has run away from home! After five years, troubles lurk from every corner and her friends are being targeted one by one. She finds no other choice but to go back in the life she left in order to save her friends. Will she go back to being what she was and inherit the family "business" or will she continue to run away?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<br>**

When did I ever question my sanity? Oh wait, I did, just now.

Call me crazy, but _this_ is beyond crazy, even for a dream.

I'm surrounded by chocolate.

This is heaven.

But this is also insanity.

Not caring anymore, I was about to indulge myself in such pure bliss which is more than heaven, when loud bangs and stomping made its way toward me, shaking off my dream.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET MOVING! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AND IT'S ONLY YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" my best friend, Lissa said.

"Five more minutes Liss…" I mumbled

"Oh no you don't! You better be up and ready in ten, because I swear if you're not, I'll just have to drag your feet off the bed and get you ready myself!" she stormed off

I sighed, knowing she would stay true to her words, and got up.

I took a quick shower lasting only about five minutes (a world record for me!) and immediately scampered off to my closet. I pulled out my favorite black skinny jeans and a loose plain white v-neck shirt, going well with the red Vanns Lissa gave me last Christmas. Wearing my hair loose, I decided to put on very little make-up, just a few dabs of mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes "pop" and my favorite brand of lip gloss.

I dashed down the stairs, grabbing my bag and ray-bans, not caring if I missed breakfast. I ran the car and, sure enough, Lissa was already there waiting for me in the driver's seat. I went in, riding shotgun, and drove off to our—or rather my—first day at school.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Rose Hathaway, 17 years of age, a run-away from home. Vasilisa or Lissa Dragomir is my best friend for as long as I can remember. Our families are pretty close, so we consider ourselves sisters. Her parents, Rhea and Eric, the owners of Dragomir Estates died in an accident two years ago, leaving her, her big brother Andre and little sister Jill to take care of the family business.

I, meanwhile, am the only daughter of infamous Ibrahim Mazur and Janine Hathaway. They, like any parent, loved me and took care of me very well, but the pressure of me inheriting the shady business of my old man drove me to leave home and become somebody else. How bad can it be to even make someone like me to refuse? You really don't want to know.

Just as we arrived at school, Christian Ozera, Lissa's pyromaniac boyfriend, and someone I don't know, near where we parked and waited for us to get out of the car.

"Hey babe, I've missed you." Christian kissed her as we got out.

I choked on my spit and pretended to gag.

"Aww Rosie... did you miss me so much that the sight of me made you forget to breathe?"

"No thanks, Sparky… I think seeing you just gave me a near-death experience."

"You'll be dead by next time, Rosie."

I rolled my eyes at him and he just poked his tongue at me.

Christian is the son of the disgraced politician Lucas Ozera. He and I have what you call an antagonistic type of brother and sister relationship. No matter how much he denies it, it's quite obvious that he has a strange obsession to fire. Last New Year's Eve he almost caught Lissa's apartment on fire and still managed to laugh his ass off.

"Yeah. She'll be dead because you're too hideous to be true." One of his friends laughed.

Something about him seems familiar. He had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes and a muscular built. I can't exactly place where I've seen him, but I'm pretty sure it's been a very long time.

"Umm… do I know you?" I asked him

"No, not exactly. But I'm sure you knew my cousin. Eddie Castile" he smiled at me

Then it hit me. I remember where I've seen him now.

"Rose Hathaway. And yes. He was a good friend."

He nodded and looked pensive. This, I know, is something we both don't want to talk about as long as we can avoid it.

We started walking down the hallways and they all agreed to accompany me to the office to get my schedule. It turns out I'm in the same classes as everybody, except my two electives. Damn.

"Hey there, Little Fox." A boy winked at me

"Little… Fox?" I pointed at myself

He approached our group rather slowly. He had dark brown hair deliberately styled to look messy and emerald green eyes. He looked sober, and his body reeks of alcohol and clove cigarettes.

"Yes, Little Fox, that's you." He smiled at me

"Why am I a Little Fox?"

"You're a Little Fox right now…" he moved closer so that he was talking right at my ear, "because one day when you grow up, you're gonna be one hell of a Vixen." He purred

"Anyway, the name's Adrian Ivashkov."

That name sounded dangerous. I hope he doesn't recognize my name.

"Rose Hathaway." I said, hoping sounding indifferent.

We were walking to class when a voice interrupted us.

"Adrian!" it called out

Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO! I knew that voice too well. I looked at the direction where it came from.

A deep voice that felt like silk having a faint Russian accent. A tall, muscular frame, though not too bulky. Shoulder length brown hair tied at the back of the nape, having stray strands sticking to the face. Chocolate brown eyes that can look deep into my soul.

Death in a cowboy duster.

You have got to be kidding me!

I ran away from my life, and life came running back at me.

This is gonna be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thank you! .~<strong>

**-N**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. School's been hectic for a while so I haven't touched my computer.**

**So, here it is. thanks for the reviews, btw! keep it coming! ;)**

**-N**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

DPOV

Damn that Adrian! He left me again this morning. Is it so hard to wake me up? Now I've got half an hour until school starts! I got up and quickly prepared myself in the fastest way possible. I was already trained to be ready in a small time slot, so I still won't be late no matter how much time I've got. I just gulped down some coffee and decided to eat a heavy lunch later. I went in the car and drove to school.

Thank God I've still got fifteen more minutes before the bell rings. Not wasting any time that I have, I tried looking for Adrian everywhere, but I couldn't find him. Giving up, I walked down the hallway which leads to our usual meeting place when I spotted him with Christian and the others, talking to a new girl.

"Adrian!" I called out to him

As if by instinct, the girl froze then looked at me.

NO WAY.

Why is she here?

Dark brown hair that almost looked black in soft waves falling mid-waist. Brown orbs so mesmerizing and can look straight into my soul. A voluptuous body having curves in the right places. Skin that is the same shade as the inside of an almond.

An exotic desert princess.

And here I thought, I was finally gonna have an enjoyable school year.

The hell with this.

RPOV

Death in a cowboy duster approached us and for a moment, I saw surprise light his features. Knowing him, he immediately put his business mask on, and shifted his attention to Adrian. Lissa, sharp as she is, tried introducing me to him.

"Oh yeah, this is—"

"Dimitri Belikov, douche bag extraordinaire." I cut her off

"If it isn't Rose Hathaway, bitch of the century." He smirked

"Wait, you two know each other?" Eddie looked confused

"Of course I know him. He's the biggest asshole there is."

"If I'm an asshole, then you're a pussy."

"I'm never a pussy. I have one though, one you won't ever get to taste. And from what I remember, you were interested in dicks, not pussies."

Those who heard our exchange dropped their jaws. They looked from me to Dimitri, then to me again. It's not everyday a new student insults the son of the Russian Mafia.

Little did they know I've been doing that since I was five years old.

"Close your mouths. Do you want a fly to soar in?" I asked them and went in the classroom.

The bell rang and snapped them back to reality. Lissa sat beside the chair where I was sitting on, then Christian, Adrian, then Eddie. Dimitri sat at the far back, beside a girl I figured was a relative of Christian's.

As the lesson went on, I felt two sets of eyes glaring at me. Without the need of looking where it came from, I knew who it belonged to. Well, maybe except the other one, I didn't really know her.

With the awesome ninja moves that I possessed, I scribbled down a note and passed it to Christian.

_Hey Chrissie, is that your cousin glaring at me? Don't look back._

He scrawled and passed it to me again.

_No Rosie, that's my mother._

_Yeah, and I'm St. Vladimir. Don't mess with my Fire crotch, just answer the damn question._

_Whoa, did I step on a landmine or something? Anyway, she's a relative of mine. Her name's Tasha. Why? I never thought your standards were that low._

_Shut the fuck up if you do not want me to go over your desk and do it myself._

Thus ends our mini conversation and the first period.

Second period was history. Today, we were talking about the Second World War and the USSR. How boring, as I already studied it from when I was a child. I caught Dimitri sleeping from the corner of my eye. Hey, the guy's Russian, so I guess this must be like naptime for him.

Morning classes were a breeze. Thanks to my 'superior intelligence' I already knew most of the lessons we were having. We were walking to the cafeteria when I noticed all the strange stares of people passing by directed at me. Thinking there must be something wrong, I dashed to my locker and did not like what I saw.

The word 'skank' and 'man-stealer' were written all over it in big, bright, red letters. Spray paint. How very typical.

Lissa was fretting on whoever did this, Adrian was too drunk to realize what was happening, Eddie looked frustrated, while Christian, Dimitri and I knew the culprit as bright as day.

Just then, a high-pitched laugh erupted from the corner.

Tasha Ozera was standing there with her posse. Now that I look at her, she had the same jet-black hair and icy blue eyes as Christian. Then I realized what Christian meant by 'distant relative'. Tasha was no cousin of his. Tasha is his illegitimate half-sister.

She looked at me from head to toe. I crossed my arms but maintained by gaze on her eyes. No way am I gonna lose this war she started.

"Wow, Rose. Even your locker knows what you are. It even showed the whole school." She sneered, then turned her attention to Dimitri and did a poor imitation of my man-eater smile. "Hey Dimka," she winked.

Dimitri remained indifferent to her miserable attempt at flirting while I snorted.

Her attention was now back on me.

"Is there something funny, man-stealer?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I was wondering why these words were on my locker and not yours."

A few of her 'friends' snickered along with Christian, Eddie, Lissa, Adrian and whoa—Dimitri.

"Shut up." She snapped at her peers. She then took a step closer to me and slapped my face. "Bitch, know your limits. You haven't even spent half a day in this school yet. I suggest you be careful on who you talk back to."

I raised my head and faced her. Before any of them realized what was happening, I clenched my fist and punched her face. I felt the familiar sensation of bones cracking; in this case, it was her ugly nose. She staggered for a few steps, blood oozing out like hell.

"This is your only warning, Natasha Ozera. You do not want to mess with me. I've sent countless souls to hell, some still on the verge of life and death. Next time you do a poor attempt of bitch-slapping me again, I won't think twice about breaking your neck and feed your remains to the tramps across the street. They won't even recognize they ate their own kind because after I'm done with you, there won't be much left to recognize. Now why don't you run like the bitch you are, with your tail between your legs while pissing your pants off? And remember this: the moment you decided to meddle with my business, there's no turning back and no one will able to help you. Not even Daddy Lucas or Mommy Miranda."

I let my words sink in and she and her bunch of loyal followers scampered off like little tramps.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three, just as promised.**

**Thanks for the reviews, btw!  
><strong>

**Anyway, I forgot to do the disclaimer for the past two chapters! iyaaaaaaaaa~ _  
><strong>

**so here is the disclaimer...**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

DPOV

The bell rang signifying the end of morning classes. Not that I was looking forward to lunch, but the promise of food and the satisfaction of filling my empty stomach made me eager to do so. We were walking towards the cafeteria when I saw people giving Rose strange looks.

She suddenly sprinted to her lockers, leaving us behind to chase her. Something was off, and Rose knew it too. The sight that welcomed us was something I was not ready for.

Numerous profanities were sprayed on her locker in big, bright, red paint. How juvenile.

Only one person is capable of doing this.

Just then, a high-pitched laugh erupted from a corner, making all of us turn around.

Speaking of the devil. The culprit itself is here.

Not a very good decision on her part, if she wants to get away alive after this.

"Wow, Rose. Even your locker knows what you are. It even showed the whole school." She sneered then turned her attention to me, doing her best to flirt.

I suppressed the urge to punch her right there and then. Nobody can do this to any of my friends, especially—

Whoa, whoa, hold your horses, Dimitri Belikov. Were you about to say you don't want her to hurt Rose?

Rose Fucking Hathaway? Bitch of the Century? Slut of the Year?

Your worst enemy since birth?

No, you just got carried away, and this train of thought will not happen again.

I heard Rose snort from my side and Tasha's attention was now back to her.

"Is there something funny, man-stealer?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I was wondering why these words were on my locker and not yours."

Hate her I might, but that was actually a very good retort. Only to be expected from Rose Hathaway.

I snickered along with Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian who was now sober. I think I saw soe of her peers do the same too.

"Shut up." She snapped at them. She took a step closer to Rose and slapped her.

Now you've done it.

"Bitch, know your limits. You haven't even spent half a day in this school yet. I suggest you be careful on who you talk back to."

_Actually, you're the one who should be careful_, I thought.

Rose, who flinched only at the impact, raised her head so that they were facing each other. Before any of us realized what happened, Rose punched Tasha's nose straight on, and I was sure I heard bones cracking. Tasha staggered for a few steps with her blood oozing everywhere.

"This is your only warning, Natasha Ozera."

Oh shit. I know that voice anywhere.

Hearing it always sent chills down my spine.

Send me to hell any day. Just don't make me hear that cold voice, a reminder of why she's on top, why she remains undefeated by many, a reminder of why I am still alive.

A reminder why I don't ever mess with Rosemarie Hathaway.

"You do not want to mess with me. I've sent countless souls to hell, some still on the verge of life and death."

One of those unfortunate souls had been me, thank you very much.

"…next time you do a poor attempt of bitch-slapping me again, I won't think twice about breaking your neck and feed your remains to the tramps across the street. They won't even recognize they ate their own kind because after I'm done with you, there won't be much left to recognize."

I'd expect nothing less.

"Now why don't you run like the bitch you are, with your tail between your legs while pissing your pants off? And remember this: the moment you decided to meddle with my business, there's no turning back and no one will be able to help you. Not even Daddy Lucas or Mommy Miranda."

Rose's words finally sunk in, and Tasha and her little posse scurried off like a bunch of tramps chased by the pound.

Truth be told, I was glad it is over. I saw her give Christian an apologetic look, definitely about mentioning his father and the mistress.

Lucas Ozera, Christian's father, had an illicit affair with one of his wife, Moire Ozera's employees. The woman was Miranda Turner, a fashion model. Christian's mother was pregnant with him at the time, and so was Miranda with Tasha. They decided that both children will grow up in the Ozera household but not as siblings, rather as cousins. The Ozera family payed a huge amount to the media to keep them silent about the huge scandal, so only few knew about the whole incident.

A heavy silence covered us. Nobody knew what to say afterwards. They were afraid of provoking the starved lioness whose true form was hidden beneath a mask of a voluptuous vixen.

Wait—did I just praise her?

No you didn't, it was just an observation, the rational(?) part of my brain said.

_A very keen observation, _the other part added.

But keen observations had always been part of me. It was something needed in our lifestyle.

_And yet, you continue to observe her throughout the day._

Great. I am now talking to myself.

It's not my fault she stood out! She stands out too much!

_Then why did you want to beat the shit out of Tasha earlier? When she was provoking Rose?_

It just annoyed me the way she was acting like a bitch.

_Towards Rose?_

Hell no. That bitch can handle herself pretty well.

_It's no use talking to you…_

With that, the other part of my brain stopped bugging me.

Congratulations, Rose Hathaway. Way to go! Now, you've done it.

You just made Dimitri Belikov question his sanity.

Whoop-dee-fucking-doo.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments? Suggestions? Criticisms? Please submit them in the form of a review. :D<strong>

**Thank you!  
><strong>

**-N**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just wanna say I'm really really sorry for not being able to update for so long. A lot was going through here at home and my aunt and cousin suddenly pulled me out and brought me to a very long trip to boracay and other nice places, so I WASN'T ABLE TO TOUCH MY COMPUTER FOR A WHILE!**

**To top it all off, my brother went somewhere and brought the laptop with him, where all of my files were in.**

**So, without any further ado, I bring you chapter four!**

**(it's sort of rushed though, so please excuse the crappiness.)**

**ENJOY!~**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**RPOV**

"**Please don't come any closer."**

"You do realize this movie is at least twenty years old, right?" I asked no one in particular, only to be answered by silence.

Yep. Just great. Thanks for the attention, guys.

It was movies night and we decided to choose Lissa and mine's apartment to stay in for the night. We had a flat screen tv and unlimited stocks of popcorn thanks to the bottomless pit that is my stomach.

"**I won't give up on you."**

"Hush! Keep it down Rosie. Some of us are actually trying to watch a movie." Said by none other than Fireboy Ozera.

"**I've already given up. Love fades. Mine has."**

Okay. That was it. I was officially in a fit of hysterics and my oh-so-loyal friends finally ripped their eyes off of the tv Liss and I have in our apartment and focused their attention on me.

Never in my entire life did I think that I'd hear those words again. And with _him_ of all people. I saw Dimitri stiffen a bit and shift uncomfortably in his position.

Yep. He remembers it.

I opened my tear-brimmed eyes to see them all look at me questioningly. The movie has long gone been finished the whole time I was laughing my ass off. Wow. Did I really laugh for a whole thirty minutes there? No wonder I feel so breathless.

"This," Mia motioned to the DVD player, "is supposed to be a drama. You, know crying and stuff. Who the fuck laughs her ass off in the most heart-breaking scene of the most heart-wrenching drama of the century?"

I was doing my best to keep a straight face but I eventually caved in. I laughed as hysterically as before, if not, even crazier.

"Leave it to Rosie to laugh in a tear-jerker. Only she is psycho enough to do that." Sparky commented.

I glared at him to shut him up. I sighed and ran fingers through my hair. They were my friends. They deserved to know. So here I am, telling them a story that happened over ten years ago.

"Yeah, about that. Well, the movie just brought a memory."

"What sort of memory?" Dimitri asked, for the first time since the movie started.

"It was many years ago" I trailed off, giving him a knowing look. He nodded in understanding, realizing where this story was going.

"My father suddenly announced a certain news which changed the lives of a certain best friend and mine forever."

I looked at my audience and they nodded their heads, signifying that they understand that I don't want to elaborate on this 'certain friend' and 'certain news'.

"That person suddenly said he didn't like me anymore and that that person hated me with all of his guts. Then, he started saying lines in this movie."

"What lines?" Eddie asked.

I sighed. "That person started with the 'please don't come any closer' line. I immediately recognized it so I answered that person with 'I won't give up on you.'"

"And then that person…" Lissa trailed off. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes, Liss. That person told me 'I've already given up. Love fades. Mine has.'"

Everyone gasped at my revelation. Adrian looked like he was searching for a long lost treasure then suddenly just found it. I mouthed later at him and he nodded.

"Rose, I'm so sorry…" Christian mumbled.

"What? What are you sorry for?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"We didn't mean to bring up a bad memory. We shouldn't have chosen this movie for movies night." Mia said a bit sheepishly.

Okay, I laughed outright again. Did they seriously think that I used to have a boyfriend and my father threatened him to break up with me so he used those lines in the movie. Oh. My. Fucking. God. That didn't even hit close home.

"R-Rose? Is everything alright?" Eddie nervously asked

"Dude, did you seriously think that my father threatened my boyfriend to break up with me?"

Hesitantly, they all nodded.

I burst into a fit of hysterics again.

"A douchebag told me that when we were five years old! Five fucking years old!" then I laughed hard again.

Realization flashed through their faces and they joined in my fit of hysterics. I mean, what kind of five-year-old kid would tell their best friend he gave up and his love faded? He's ten years too early to say that! They finally got. God, they must've thought I'm the craziest one. No thanks. The title King Crazy belongs solely to Adrian Ivashkov.

When the laughter died down and dinner coming round, I asked Lissa to order some pizza and went to my room. As I stood up, I felt the gaze of Dimitri Belikov and heard the footsteps of Adrian Ivashkov.


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah… after posting chapter four, I just had to write chapter five so as to sort of make it up to you for not posting for more than a month.**

**And I forgot! The movie lines that were in chapter four were lines from Spirit Bound. I kinda forgot to put those up. Stupid me!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. :D**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**APOV**

For the past weeks we've been doing nothing but going over to each others' houses watching movies. Tonight was no different. We are currently at Lissa's (and Rose's) apartment, just before dinnertime. This time it was a classic drama-romance of the 80's, a love story of a man who pushed away the woman he loves because he thinks that was the best for her.

It was near the end of the movie where the man says to the woman "Love fades. Mine has." Rose was complaining about the movie being twenty years old and all, but seriously, who cares? All I want is to get this over with so that I can finally go out, party all night, drink till I'm wasted and get laid.

I was suddenly brought out of my musings by a hysterically laughing Rose. What the fuck? Who laughs in the middle of a heart-wrenching scene of a romantic movie?

We all asked her what the hell she was laughing for. In the end, we didn't get to finish the movie because we were to bewildered by her fit of hysterics to even bother. She explained the story behind it all to us and I can't believe what my ears just heard.

NO FUCKIN' WAY.

Rose. Rose. Rose.

Of course! It all comes together now! I was dumb—no, worse—for not realizing it for the first time!

She's _here._ Rose is finally here.

We locked gazes for a while and I saw her mouth later to me. I waited patiently for the story to finish, even though I already know the details and such behind it.

I gave my cousin and reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and he replied by nodding his head to me. I followed Rose to her room where our little interrogation will now open.

"Hello, Rosie-Posie."

**RPOV**

"Hello, Rosie-Posie." I heard someone call me just as I shut the door to my room.

"Rosie-Posie, pudding and pie,

Ate Vika's slice and made her cry.

When Dimka decided to make her pay,

Rosie ran with Addie laughing all the way." He recited

I hugged him tightly and he did the same. I can feel him breathing through my hair and inhaling my scent as if he was making sure it really was me.

"I missed you too, Adrian. How long has it been? Ten years?" I asked, breaking the hug.

"Yes. I can't believe I didn't recognize you right away. I was racking my brain hard, you know. I didn't realize until just now." He sighed.

I smiled sadly at him. I truly missed him. Ten years ago his family moved away from here so I didn't really get to see him. He visited for holidays sometimes, but judging from the rocky relationship I had with his cousin, I decided to stay away. I was even surprised to see him at school that day. I didn't expect for him to not recognize me though. Ten years can do much to a person's appearance and I was using an alias. At least he found me just over a month after.

"You do know that _she _is here too, right?"

I sighed and nodded my head. "I immediately recognized her. I didn't expect to run on her though. I thought she was… some place else."

"She knew it was you too. From the first time she laid her eyes on you."

_Flashback_

_We were walking towards the cafeteria just after the Tasha episode. Luckily, no one seemed to mind and just brushed it off as a 'the new girl has got some spunk so don't mess with her' kind of thing._

_Lissa saved me a seat in our lunch table. I sat down just in time to see her little sister Jill and someone else walking towards us._

_To say I was dumbstruck was an understatement._

_She had jet-black hair that looked like it was made entirely of black ink braided neatly in a ponytail and bangs, which I can tell, were styled to intentionally cover her face. She had round glasses framing her face, almost obstructing the silvery shade of her pale gray eyes and fake green braces covering her set of perfectly aligned teeth. Her skin was a shade lighter to mine, more like a cashew or a pistachio compared to my almond colored skin._

_This was definitely her._

_As if sensing my eyes upon her well-built disguise, she locked gazes on me and I can tell she was just as at a loss for words as I am. She's done a good job of hiding her emotions but I can tell she very much wanted to jump on me as I very much wanted to jump on her._

_Sadly, both of us decided it was best to play strangers and start from a new beginning._

"_Hey Liss, hey Rose." Jill waved at us and sat down the table next to us._

_I stole a glance at the table they were sitting on. Seated were four people; Brett Ozera, Christian's cousin who has the same black hair and icy blue eyes as him (also Jill's boyfriend), Jillian Dragomir who very much looked like Lissa save for the curly brown hair, the girl who I figured as her best friend, and a boy with bronze brown hair and bright blue eyes._

_I smiled at her and she began introducing her friends to me. The boy was named Dane Zeklos, so I figured he must be Jesse and Ivan's little brother. The girl, however, I already knew but Jill introduced us anyway for appearance's sake._

"_This is Lillian Lupei." Bingo._

"_So, Lillian and Jillian huh? You guys sound like twins." I smiled_

"_A lot of people say that. Sometimes, we get mistaken as such." The girl shrugged._

_It tugged my heart knowing she was right there yet I couldn't be with her. So near yet so far away. I wonder if she feels the same? This must be my punishment for running away and leaving those who I love for a selfish purpose._

_End of flashback_

"I know. I recognized her immediately too. It's… I don't know. A connection, I suppose."

His eyes traveled to the silver object gleaming just above my bedside table. Before I can even put it away, he picked it up and studied it closely. He smiled knowingly before putting it back down again.

"Please don't tell him." I _almost_ begged.

"I won't." he said. "Let's go back before they wonder where the two of us wandered off to." He ushered me forward.

I happily complied and we went back to the living room in a comfortable silence.

"Rose?" he called out before stepping in

"Hmm?"

"He keeps it too. Just above his bedside table." He winked and went in to be with the rest of our friends, leaving me in utter shock and confusion.

**So…. Whaddya think? I'll be posting chapter six after this. I think.**

**Please review!**

**-N**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been on my mind for a while, but I'm thinking of posting another story. Either after I'm done with this, or while working on this. Maybe while working on this. bwahahahahahaha.**

**Everything belongs to the great Richelle Mead.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**DPOV**

Of all movies to be watched, must it be this? It does not help at all that she is in the same room as me and this is their apartment. So, being the good friend and compliant enemy that I am, I sat in silence, pretending that I was paying attention to the movie, when in reality; my mind was drifting off somewhere.

I remember when we were kids we used to play with each other. Me, Adrian, Rose, Lily. Sometimes Ivan and Jesse would join us, but mostly they will when Rose is not around.

But then, everything changed when news of our new situation were announced. From that day on, Rose and I hated each other. Countless insults came out of our mouths and as we grew up, a sailor's mouth would be put to shame with the swearing we taunted back and forth to each other.

And there was five years ago, just before she ran away. That was something I definitely couldn't forgive her for, something that was etched to my mind and my heart. It was official: Rosemarie Hathaway is my sworn enemy. I won't stop until she sees the pits of hell and make sure she suffers worse while she is living.

And then she disappears without a trace. No paper trail, no leads, just a type-written note saying 'goodbye'.

Yet she's back here with us, as if nothing ever happened. We were strangers who had a little history and we hate each other to the very core. That was our new relationship. Now, seeing this movie, so many memories were brought out. So many locked feelings and regrets resurfaced. Hate being the dominant and another I cannot decipher. This girl was giving me hell.

As the movie ended, I saw her stand up, Adrian following her. Lissa was ordering pizza and I took my time studying the apartment.

It was nice, not too tacky or extravagant, just right for the two of them. The walls were mostly cream, and I can see that it was more to Lissa's taste. The only Rose things about their house were the occasional single red rose on an elegant white vase in some parts of the apartment. That, and Rose's room, of course.

About ten minutes later, Adrian joined us with an amused smile on his face followed by a confuse Rose. She sat with Lissa and was talking about something I don't know, while my ever so loyal cousin sat beside me on the sofa.

"What're you smiling for, jackass?" I asked him

"Nothing, cousin. Nothing you need to know." He smirked.

Okay, that really got me. "C'mon. You know you got me. It's something big, isn't it?"

He thought for a moment and continued "I'll tell you if you tell me what happened between you and Rose."

Damn he was good. He definitely knew how to get what he wanted. Thankfully, I was saved when the pizza arrived. _I've never been so grateful about Rose's eagerness to eat in my life._

**Sorry for the very very very short chapter guys! I'll try to update as soon as I can, okay?**

**Now… review!**

**-N**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've nothing to say right now… except I don't own Vampire Academy! Hahahaha**

**Anyway, I haven't really thanked all those people who reviewed, added me to their subscriptions and favorites, and to those who added their stories to their subscriptions and favorites…**

**So….. THANK YOU!**

**Anyway, here's chapter seven. It's in the POV of Lillian/Lily, Jill's best friend.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

**Lily POV**

I awoke to the annoying beeping of my stupid alarm clock. 6:00 AM. I rolled around, not wanting to get up and sleep until three pm or so. Yeah, I'm not exactly a morning person, but school is school so I have to get up and ready myself. School starts at eight, so I really need to get up now unless I want to be late. It's not like I live far away; just about a ten-minute drive and I'm there.

So why the fuck am I walking two hours before school starts when it's only ten minutes away from my house?

One word: preparation.

No, I'm not one of those girls who spend an entire hour prettying up in front of the mirror—I'm the complete opposite.

I need one hour to make myself look ugly and far off from my real face.

My name is Lillian Lupei. I'm fifteen years old, and a nerd. Well, disguising to be a nerd.

Why am I spending so much effort hiding my real face?

Because I ran away. Everyone thinks I'm almost halfway across the globe when in truth I'm just a few miles away from home.

I started with a quick shower just to make sure my jet-black hair is damp enough to be styled to look messy. I brushed it and braided it in a ponytail, fixing my bangs messily so that they hide my face.

Next, I glued on fake braces that can only be removed with a certain type of solution. Where I got them? Don't even ask. I won't answer you anyway.

To finish it off, I wore round glasses I had made specifically for me so that it covers up half my face and blurs the real color of my almost silvery eyes. Yep. I look like a totally different person.

Finally, I put on a pleated brown skirt that stops just inches above my knees, a baggy long-sleeved blouse, and my bright red high cut chucks.

Call me vain, but I'm the only one who can look cute while still being a nerd.

They won't even notice how cute this outfit is unless they _really _look at me.

Which is why I can always pull this off.

I grabbed my backpack and went out of the house, just in time for the school bus to arrive. I quickly climbed aboard, me eyes searching for my best friend Jillian Dragomir.

She was sitting at our usual spot at the back, with her boyfriend Brett to her left and the seat to her right vacant. She waved at me and I began making my way towards her when a certain bitch just had decided to stretch her legs to the side, making me fall down straight on my face.

Luckily, I was taught lots of things when I was younger, so I shifted my position a bit, making me have less pain from the impact but still fall down. I won't fall flat on my face, but I'll just land on all fours. Still, it will leave a mark. Not that I can't handle it.

I heard the whole bus roaring with laughter before this slut said her little piece.

"Oh, sorry nerd. Didn't see you walking and my legs felt a little tired so I stretched them. You didn't damage your face, did you? Not that it's not already damaged." She smiled sweetly.

Did I mention that she was a bitch? Anyway, I knew she was going to use that excuse so I already have more than a handful of comebacks ready to shut her up.

"No, Aimee. I hope your legs are fine, considering you might use them when you're humping Mr. Alto to pass your exams again and don't worry about my face. As you can see, it's still not a mirror image of yours which is ruined beyond repair." I smiled back as sweetly.

Her jaw dropped open, and as anticipated, that shut her up. Everyone was now saying 'low blow!' and whistling, probably hoping to get a catfight on the first day before school actually started. I continued on my way to Jill and Brett, but not before I heard her mutter "nerd".

I spun back; looking at her levelly in the eye, then spoke. "Which is why I can manage to get an A on all subjects even the _easiest _ones without needing to have a threesome with my teachers just to pass and get on with my high school life."

That definitely shut her up.

Aimee Drozdov was the resident slut. Everyone knows she slept with Stan and had a threesome with two other teachers just to pass her exams. She used to date Brett, but he broke up with her after he learned that she cheated on him. When news got out that Brett and Jill were dating, she started harassing Jill, and me, being the loyal best friend that I am, always stood up for her while still maintaining the status of uncool, antisocial, nerd.

I'm the best, aren't I?

Oh, and did I mention Aimee's best friend Laurel is my worst enemy? Yeah, definitely a match made in heaven.

"I can't imagine the amount of cusses that's going through your mind right now." Jill whispered as I sat.

"Good, because it's not healthy for your ears." I whispered back.

"I reckon there're torture sessions going through your head right now, Little—"

"Shut up! And don't call me that." I interrupted Brett, "at least, not in here. Besides, Dane is coming up."

True, Dane Zeklos, Brett's best friend, sat beside us. He is like a mini version of Jesse and Ivan combined. Dane was the only one in our social circle who didn't know my true identity.

"Hey Dane. I figure no one's driving you today?" I asked him

"Nope. Dad took away Jesse's keys as punishment for getting wasted last night. Ivan already took off, so Jesse and I have to take the bus." He shrugged.

I nodded my head, going to Lala Land, leaving Dane and Brett to their conversation about class assignments and such.

Lunch came. It was just the first day and I'm so not eager about my class schedule. I mean, come on! I have not one, not two, but three fucking subjects with Laurel and Aimee! I have way too many bitches to handle right now. Adding two more would be too much, don't ya think?

Look on the bright side, Lily. At least you have two with Jill and one with Brett. Hell, you've got all of them with Dane!

"Hey Liss, hey Rose." I heard Jill say beside me.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Mother of all bitches, sluts, and whores. Is this really happening?

Recognition passed between the pair of brown eyes I gazed upon. Is this really Rose? I'm not dreaming, am I? Kill me if I am; sue me for not wanting to wake up.

She knows I'm here. And I know she's here.

Well, fuck my life. I'm too screwed to fuck with it.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who is this Lily and what is her relationship with Rose, Dimitri, and Adrian? Well, it might be pretty obvious…<strong>

**REVIEW! THANKS!**

**-N**


	8. Chapter 8

**Took me a while before deciding to type this scenario out. I'm having a mild case of writer's block, so sorry if it's crappy and not good.**

**as you can see, i modified my pen name a bit. each separate word now begins with a capital letter. LOL**

**usual disclaimer. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

**Lily POV**

Whenever I came across a movie where the scenario is the main character running into someone from their forbidden past, I can't help but scowl at the idea of them running away from it rather than face it. I mean, it can't hurt that much, right? It's your life we're talking about! You can't run away from it forever, so why not just deal with it now to get on with it?

Yet here I am, doing exactly the opposite of what I always thought I'd want to do.

_Hypocrite._

You're calling me a hypocrite? Who're you anyway? Outsourced help?

_I am your conscience_.

As if. I never had a conscience. It died when I was three years old.

_I never died. You just locked me up somewhere dark and now here I am, making my grand entrance into your life._

Fuck this shit. I'm going home.

Just as I was about to get up and make a break for the door, I felt a tight grip on my wrist and millions of eyes looking at my way, only to be welcomed by the sight of hot new girl Rose Hathaway dragging nerdy geek Lillian Lupei out of the cafeteria. I barely hear her say "we need to talk" before she dragged me out of the room.

"Rose? Rose? Rose, what's wrong?" I asked her.

Silence.

So much for talking. What's with this, anyway? She's acting like I'm not supposed to be here.

FUCK!

I shouldn't be here after all! I forgot to tell Rose all about my plans three years ago. No wonder she's acting like she's seen a damn ghost! She might as well is!

When she made sure that we were safe from the watchful eyes and ears of the campus gossipers, she rushed out a string of profanities that I'm sure can be understood in pretty much any language.

"!" she breathed.

Not good. She was speaking in our native language. She's very pissed off at me right now.

"Sakin ol, Rose!" **(Calm down, Rose!)** I said, shaking her shoulders.

"Sakin ol? Sen sakin bana söylüyorsun? Bana hemen o olması gereken yerdedünya genelinde bir lisede dünyada tek bir lanet olmadan dolaşıyor ablamıgördükten sonra sakinleşmek için nasıl cehenneme bekliyorsunuz?" (**Calm down? You're telling me to calm down? How the hell do you expect me to calm down after seeing my sister walking around without a single fuck in the world in a high school that is practically across the globe from where she should be?)**

I admit; that spurred my anger quite a bit. Who was she to tell me where I'm supposed to be? The fact that she used Turkish and cursed in it says that she's beyond pissed, but with the way she was acting towards me, I was too.

"Ne dersiniz? Eğer Washington'da olması gerekiyordu değil mi?" **(What about you? Aren't you supposed to be in Washington?)**

"Eğer Ankara'da olması gerekiyordu değil mi?" **(Aren't you supposed to be in Ankara?)**

Ugh. I forgot I got most of my talents from her. It wouldn't be surprising if she actually won this fight. So, being the good little sister I am, I slumped my shoulders in defeat and started apologizing and explaining the reasons behind my actions.

A long silence covered us, but it wasn't uncomfortable; it was anything but. Here I am, finally back in my sister's arms, after disappearing for ten years.

"Üzgünüm, ablası değilim. I üç yıl önce Amerika'ya gelen söylüyorum için değil." (I'm sorry, elder sister. For not telling you that I came to America three years ago.) I apologized, hugging her.

"Ben de farklı, kız kardeşi değilim. Size saldırılarla için özür dilerim. Bu benimmuhbir Eğer Ankara'da, bana söyler beri öyle, burada görmekten şaşırdım sadece bu oldu. Ve ben Lissa ile taşınmış söylüyorum olmadığı için üzgünüm. Bana kızgınolduğu her hakka sahip." (I'm no different, younger sister. I'm sorry for lashing out on you. It was just that i was so surprised seeing you here, since my informant tells me you were in Ankara. And i'm sorry for not telling you that I moved in with Lissa. You have every right to be angry with me.) she hugged me back.

"Hayır ablası, sana kızgın değilim. Ben on yıl içinde ilk defa burada görmekten çokşaşırmıştı. Eğer çok Lissa bir göz tutmak için buraya taşınmaya mı?" (No elder sister, i'm not angry with you. I was shocked too, seeing you here for the first time in ten years. Did you move here to keep an eye on Lissa too?)

she was taken aback and pulled away from our hug only to meet me square in the eyes.

"Eğer 'Lissa bir göz tutmak için' ne anlama geliyor? Bir şey mi oldu?" (What do you mean 'to keep an eye on Lissa'? Did something happen?)

Uh-oh. She didn't know. It's too late to take it back now. Might as well lay down my cards.

"Evet, ama ona. Sadece küçük bir, üç yıl önce, bir şey Jill oldu. o benim nerede olduğu hakkında sordum erkekler tarafından bir ara sokakta saldırıya uğradı. i en kısa sürede ben ne duydum olarak uçağa bindi yüzden ne olacağını korkuyordu. Iher zaman Jill burnunu sokma ve korumak iken kimsenin bana tanıyacağı bu yüzden bir nerd olarak kendimi poz verdi. Onun gibi her zaman korunacak emin oldum ben Lissa, Dimitri ve Adrian burada okula gittiğini duyunca, ben, bir spor salonu öğretmen olarak okul hemşiresi ve Mikhail olarak uygulanacak ise Jill veben kayıt öğrenci olarak Sonya sordu. Ben burada gördüğümde, kalbim Lissabaşına bir şey düşünce durdu." **(Yes, but not to her. Just a little over three years ago, something happened to Jill. she was attacked in an alleyway by men who asked her about my whereabouts. i was afraid of what might happen so I got on a plane as soon as i heard what happened. I posed myself as a nerd so that nobody would recognize me while i snoop around and protect Jill at all times. I made sure she as to be protected at all times so when I heard that Lissa, Dimitri and Adrian go to school here, I asked Sonya to apply as a school nurse and Mikhail as a gym teacher, while Jill and I enrol as students. When i saw you here, my heart stopped at the thought of something happen to Lissa.)**

Her expression was thoughtful and I was afraid of her answer. "Hayır hiçbir şey Lissa için oldu." **(No. nothing's happened to Lissa.)**

"Rose ... sizce ...?" **(Rose… do you think…?)**

"Evet, ama onu değil. Hadi, diğerleri ne oldu hakkinda çok şüpheli ulaşmadangeri başlayalım." **(Yes, but its not him. come on, let's get back before others get too suspicious about what happened.)**

**RPOV (of that same day)**

I can't believe something happened to Jill and no one ever told me about it. No, Lily was the only one who probably knew about it. Jill wouldn't want to worry Lissa or Andre, not ever since their parents died. I admire Lily for her determination and conviction. Most would probably wait until their schedule was free, but not Lily. She flew here as soon as she heard what happened. Hell, she might've missed school but she didn't care. She definitely is my sister.

The lunch room looked normal again, save for when we opened the doors and strolled in the room. Their eyes looked over us again, definitely curious about that little scene I did.

"What possibly did you do to my Tiger Lily, Little Fox?" Adrian smirked lightly, amusement clear in his eyes.

"Nothing you need to know, Ivashkov." I flipped him off.

"Yes, nothing you need to know. You might not… handle it." Lily winked.

Adrian dropped his sandwich and just as his jaw did the same. He took in our disheveled appearance, and after the naughty little suggestive remark my little sister let out; people might get the wrong idea.

"Unless you want to have flies as lunch, I suggest you close your mouth."

I heard Adrian mutter, "Damn, a tiger and a fox getting rough!" just before he shoved his meal into his throat again.

I laughed heartily and continued eating five glazed donuts before heading off to class once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Any suggestions for the next chapter? Cause I seriously am a bit off and I don't know what to write next. Can you help me? Pretty please? Q.Q<strong>

**please let me know what you think through a review. thank you!**

**-N**


	9. Chapter 9

**it took me a while before deciding this is what i want to write for this chapter. it's short (just three pages in MS Word), but please bear with me for a while while i do my best to organize my thoughts and update as soon as i can.**

**I would like to thank booklover, dimitri007, A -Black -Roza and Dimkaisshmexy24 for the reviews and the suggestions. I won't be able to do a RxD moment in this chapter yet, but hopefully in the next one i can insert it somewhere in between. ;)**

**same disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>

**RPOV (present day)**

"Rose, you motherfucker!" she snarled, baring her perfectly white teeth.

To say that my sister was pissed was beyond the definition of an understatement.

"Lily, you can't call me that. We have the same mother." I said, trying to sound as serious as possible, try being the keyword. She growled, the sound making her sound like a tiger. I can guess this is where Adrian picked the nickname "Tiger Lily".

"Don't get your panties in a knot, I don't want to deal with them. They're probably a bloody mess right now."

She looked at me, mouth agape, totally outraged. I know better than to tick her off more than she is now, but the opportunity of annoying the hell out of my little sister proved otherwise. Especially since she was on her period.

"Okay, tell me why shouldn't I get my bloody" she put air quotes on the word, "panties in a knot, since my sister who is too fucked up for words practically called me in the damn middle of the night, to make me do her shit goddamn homework?"

"Ahh, but there's where you're wrong, Liliya." She growled at the use of her Russian name. "This is no ordinary homework, this is math homework!"

This time she groaned both in exasperation and defeat. "Oh great! Homework from my favorite teacher! Whoop-dee-fucking-doo!"

She continued on ranting about how she should make me pay back and how Stan Alto was our most favorite teacher and how we were his favorite students. Note sarcasm dripping off the word favorite. Despite her many complaints, she practically ripped off the set of papers from my fingers and started scribbling the answers like a madman. Score one for a genius "nerd" little sister.

I sighed in content, watching her as she answered all of my homework.

The truth is, I already know the answers. I just wanted an excuse to see her. She saw right through my lie, but she came anyway. I remember times when she used to do this too.

_Flashback_

_Yes! I'm glad school is finally over. I can't wait to get home and get a good rest after that long talk the headmistress and I had in her office. Is it really that bad to chuck your book at the teacher and call her a fascist bastard? I mean she really is a fascist bastard! They just don't know one when they see it! So when they called me over to Ms. Molly's office, I thought that they were giving me a reward for a job well done and will let me go home for the rest of a day. I was surprised when I saw disapproving looks as I entered. Not only did I get scolded, I also missed snacktime. That was not very nice, you know!_

_I practically threw myself on the bed and feel sleep over come me. Blackness over came me when I heard someone enter the front door and ran upstairs to where my room is._

_"Hey Rose! Hey, hey Rose! Hey Rose! Can you hear me Rose? Rose, are you awake? Rose? Rose? Rose… Rose! Rose!"_

_Well, so much for a good night sleep. I felt little hands shake my shoulders, no doubt trying to pry my eyes open._

_"Rose? Rose? Rose?" her voice sounded more frantic now, but I didn't want to open my eyes yet. "Rose, you're not dead, are you? Rose? Answer me, please? Rose? Rose? Rose!"_

_I sighed, finally opening my eyes lazily while stifling a yawn. "With the way you're shaking me, I could've died back then."_

_She pulled her lips in a cute pout, wet tears glistening in her eyes. I smiled slightly, ruffling her hair, changing her mood from about to cry to happiness immediately._

_"So to what do I exactly owe this pleasure?" I teased, failing to sound all serious and intelligent like those people in the tv do._

_She looked at me sheepishly before replying, her words barely a whisper. "I need help."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Abla, I need help with my math homework." She said in her cute little sister way, holding her math book in front of me with both of her hands._

_I took it from her hands and opened it to the page she mentioned. It was addition in decimal numbers, but Lily already knows how to do that. In fact, she might have already done her homework. Still, I answered it all, just because she asked me to. The homework part was a lie. It was just an excuse. An excuse so that she could see me. I hugged my little sister tightly, and we fell asleep with me hugging her protectively._

_End of flashback_

"Does this mean I can go let loose?" Lily interrupted my thoughts, not looking up from my homework.

"Hmm?"

"This halloween. Can I slip my leash and go wild?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Sure. Why not?" she looked up this time, her eyes twinkling with joy. "On one condition."

"What?" her face fell momentarily.

"On that day you let loose, you must go home first, change your clothes, then pick me up using the Aston Martin One-77 I know you're hiding somewhere around here."

She thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Deal."

**DPOV**

"And so, I need you to give me the keys to my car."

I look at her in disbelief as I gently massaged my temples, the pitch of my own voice surprising me. "So you woke me up in the middle of the night just to get the keys of your car?"

She nodded.

I swear, if she was not my like a very cute little sister to me, I would've kicked her out the moment she said that, but no. I just had to act like a big brother and give her the keys instead of telling her to come back for it in the morning or at school. Like how a normal brother would do, but who said I was normal? I spoiled her too much. I bet Rose spoils her more.

I wonder for what does she need those keys?

* * *

><p>I arrived at school the next day just before the bell rang. I slept in thanks to the impromptu visit Lily made in the middle of the night. I was ready for the taunts and the teases Christian or Adrian would make for me being late.<p>

What I was not ready for, however, was Rose.

She arrived looking… for lack of better words, very badass. She was wearing a loose white V-neck shirt tucked in camouflage designed cargo pants and combat boots, complete with a black cop hat and Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses. Her hair hung in loose waves, and I almost screamed things that would get me in trouble when I saw her.

Does this mean that Rose is back for good?

* * *

><p><strong>is it good or is it bad? please tell me what you think, what would you want to happen, or are there any requests(?) through a review. or PM me! hahahaha. :))<strong>

**thanks!**

**-N**


	10. Chapter 10

**AHHH. i'm so tired right now. it's the 14th right now in our timezone, and i just want to wish my dad a very happy birthday. :)**

**to Dimkaisshmexy24, mademoisellesnow, LuPeters and bros b4 hoes, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :DD**

**unfortunately, i still can't seem to write the perfect RxD moment without feeling unsatisfied.**

**usual disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

**Previously in I Hate You, I Love you…**

_**DPOV**_

_She arrived looking… for lack of better words, very badass. She was wearing a loose white V-neck shirt tucked in camouflage designed cargo pants and combat boots, complete with a black cop hat and Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses. Her hair hung in loose waves, and I almost screamed things that would get me in trouble when I saw her._

_Does this mean that Rose is back for good?_

All eyes were on her (or in the guys' case, her ass) and I growled. She started flirting with Jesse, and all other men when her eyes met mine. She smiled mischievously, also quite seductively as she out one hand on her waist and the other was beckoning me to come closer to her. I felt myself get a little uncomfortable as the southern region of my pants begin to tighten.

Trying to look comfortable, I walked me way towards her excruciatingly slowly so she met me halfway, her hips swinging more than necessarily. When we stood face-to-face, she flashed me her man-eater smile and oh God, I swear my pants just seemed to get a little more tighter. "Hello, Roza."

My voice was huskier than I expected it to, my Russian accent coming out as thick as an encyclopedia.

She seemed to happy about the way my voice sounded because she suddenly pulled me to her, our lips barely brushing. "Hello Comrade."

She then released my duster (which she was grabbing earlier) only to snake her right arm around my neck and pulled me closer to her, our lips melting in each other.

I can feel electricity flow from the kiss to other parts of my body, the most important part in particular. She licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I quickly obliged to since it was so long since I touched her as in _really_ touch her. I felt her moan into the kiss as our tongues battle for dominance to which I won. Suddenly my hands were encircling her waist to which she was grinding herself to me and I groaned.

She pulled back in need of oxygen, grinding herself more as I can feel my cock pulsate and throb. She smirked like a vixen, this time sliding her free arm down my chest to the front of my pants, rubbing it gently. I suppressed a moan, but this encouraged her to stroke it with more urgency and speed.

I crashed my lips to hers as she placed her hand inside my jeans, not caring about the world since we were hidden away in a place where nobody can find us, and I felt myself coming closer and closer as she just move her hands up and down in a crazed manner.

Then I woke up.

And the sheets were wet.

Hell, my boxers were wet.

And a "small" part of my body was rock hard.

* * *

><p>As expected, I came to class late that day. I ran the water cold for thirty minutes before my full salute finally subsided, my sisters knocking on the bathroom door in thought that I drowned in the shower. It usually takes me just ten minutes to get ready, so this pretty much scared them as hell.<p>

Adrian, since he is always late, rode with me to school today. I chose not to speak with him, since he probably already heard what happened, considering his house in only ten meters away from mine in the same compound.

He was trying his best not to laugh in my face, keyword _trying_. As soon as I stepped in the car, he had a fit, then I seriously contemplated on skipping school today to take my beloved cousin to a mental institution.

"So cousin, I heard you changed your sheets today." Adrian tried to make small chatter during lunch.

Lissa and the others exchanged confused looks before glancing at Adrian and I. I was glad they did not get it since I very much prefer it to stay as an inside family joke.

Rose, unfortunately, caught on immediately as I saw a bit of mischief glint in her eyes. "Ohh, who's the unlucky girl, Belikov?" she then looked at Adrian. "Tell me, Ivashkov. You must've heard him call out to her in his sleep, right?"

"No, however, Karolina heard him and even had it on video and audio."

"So what's her name?"

"Not gonna tell you." He poked his tongue at her.

"Can you resist this face?" she pouted.

He pretended to think for a moment and answered her question. "Only if you go out with me on a date."

"Ugh. Nevermind." She chucked some of her fries at him.

A few moments of awkward silence fell when she asked him something I wished she avoided the most.

"Did he…" she trailed off

"Yes."

"Eww!" she stopped drinking her milkshake, which I was mentally substituting for something very much inappropriate and gave it to Eddie. "Here, you can have it. I don't want it anymore."

Eddie took it no questions answered, but seemed curious as to why she would give up food. My eyes almost widened in horror as I realized what she was about to do next.

She took a bite from her cream—that's right, CREAM—filled donut and moaned out loud as if she had an orgasm. Lissa smacked her head at the action, but she merely shrugged, stating that it was "delicious" and continued on biting it and sucking the filling out. I looked at her the whole time, my jaw agape. When she finally finished eating, she licked off the excess cream that was on her fingers slowly, then flicked the tip of her tongue all around her lips while looking into my eyes the whole time.

A cold shower would be best right now.

* * *

><p>Revenge is a dish best served cold.<p>

Revenge is sweet.

Therefore, revenge is ice cream.

That's why I have here a gift for Rose, for the little trouble she gave me the other day.

I needed one full hour just to calm myself down and I was glad the teachers didn't question further when I said I felt sick and I wanted to go home.

Rose, however was smirking in her seat as she watched me go out of the room, her eyes saying "good luck with the little sickness you've caught from me."

Pissing off Rose was like playing with a time bomb. Pissing off a PMS-ing Rose is like stepping on a landmine.

Which is why it is so much fun, and I don't care about the consequences set in for me later.

I left my gift for her in her locker, where everyone else can see it. She must have already opened it since she was storming off my direction, holding a can of frozen ice cream and a big box of tampons.

She was fuming, to say the least, her eyes in little lines as she shouted to me from across the hall, "FUCK YOU DIMITRI BELIKOV!"

I ran off as fast as I can, but I know she will catch up to me in a matter of seconds.

As I predicted, she was already pinning me down and was beating the living daylights out of me, cursing in every language she knows.

Mikhail pulled her away from me, while Sonya was taking me to her office to get my wounds checked.

I laughed to myself all the way, because then I really learned the true meaning of sweet revenge.

And everybody else in the school learned that day to not piss off a pissed off Rose Hathaway on her period.

* * *

><p><strong>it actually felt weird for me to write those things. i don't know how i managed to do it. xD<strong>

**Hate it? Love it? Review please! Thank you! :D**

**-N**


	11. Chapter 11

**AHHHHH. i hope this counts as the RxD moment. took me a while before i finally figured how to work it out and reveal the little secret of their silver object. and in case anyone asks, Rose's "little" rant is in Turkish, Russian, Romanian, then Greek. i google translated it. hahahaha.**

**Once again, thank you to LuPeters, Dimkaisshemxy24, dimitri007, mademoisellesnow, and She who walks the cemeteries for the reviews. i'm very happy to hear you loved the previous chapter. XD**

**anyways, this chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**usual disclaimer**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>

**RPOV**

_That Saturday, Sonya and I went for a walk in the park. She agreed to go with me there, but I knew better, that she and Mikhail were going to meet and have a little date while Dimitri and I play with each other. We decided that we were gonna play for a while, then stop and watch Sonya and Mikhail's date like a movie, in case we will need it later for a few favors._

_Just a few things I've learned from my daddy._

_After a few minutes of running around, playing tag and hide-and-seek, we got tired and called it a day, before sneaking up on our supposedly babysitters as they suck on each other's faces._

"_Eww! Get a room, you guys!"_

_They quickly bolted up and sat down again, looking everywhere else except each other._

_Dimitri and I were clutching our stomachs as we laughed our hearts out, rolling on the ground and going in hysterics. Our cousins were bright red, and the fact that we saw what happened earlier made them realize that they should be more careful especially when it comes to us._

_Mikhail cleared his throat, and in a not-so-obvious attempt to stop us laughing at them, said that it's late and we needed to go home. Dimitri and I gladly complied, walking with the two lovers side-by-side._

"_So, Dimka… have you done what you intended today?" Mikhail asked Dimitri._

_As if remembering for the first time, Dimitri searched for his pockets as he held my hand, stopping me from walking. Turning around, I faced him. "What's wrong, Comrade?"_

_His face grew red, his hands suddenly became sweaty and his body suddenly grew hot. I put my free hand on his forehead, not getting a feel so I stuck my forehead on his, his body growing even hotter. I pulled away and tilted my head on the side._

"_Dimka, you're growing hot, and sweaty, and your face is red. Do you have a fever?" He shook his head, letting go of my other hand._

_He looked at me, then to the ground, then back to me again for a few minutes. Finally speaking up, he pulled out something from his pocket and gave it to me._

"_H-Here, Roza… I found this the other day, and w-well… I um… you know… I… I thought maybe that… well, I bought it for you, thinking it would maybe make you happy." He stuttered._

_I took the object from his hand and nearly dropped it on the ground._

_It was a beautiful silver pendant, shaped like half of a heart, a scripted capital R engraved on it. I can tell it was shiny and new, and maybe it cost a bit of money._

"_The other half is with me, with my initial on it." As if to prove it, he held out half of the pendant having the same design as mine, just a different letter on it. "Best friends forever."_

_I couldn't hold it much longer, so I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek as he laughed heartily. "Thank you, Dimitri. I will treasure it."_

"Rose? It's time to wake up."

I bolted up, taking in my surroundings. No green fields. No cold breezes. No trees. I wasn't in the park anymore. I was back in my bedroom.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a bit red." Lissa's worried voice asked me. "Bad dream?"

I slowly shook my head, smiling a bit sadly. "Childhood memory."

* * *

><p>I was a bit curious as to why Dimitri Belikov, the one who usually starts our bickering, was silent the whole day. He looked deep in thought, and I was certain he looked at me from time to time. Lunch finally came, and I was starved to death. I bought a large milkshake, three cheeseburgers, an extra large fries and just one cream-filled donut since the chocolate ones were sold out. I wasn't a big fan of filled ones, anyway.<p>

We were all just chatting and talking around the table when Adrian suddenly spoke. "So cousin, I heard you changed your sheets today?"

Lissa and the others exchanged a few confused glances, then went back to talking with each other. I, as sharp as a thorn and my thorns can be, quickly caught on to what Adrian meant, and I jumped at the opportunity of embarrassing Belikov.

"Ohh, who's the unlucky girl, Belikov?" I'm sure it's not me and I'm glad. "Tell me, Ivashkov. You must've heard him call out to her in his sleep, right?"

"No, however, Karolina heard him and even had it on video and audio."

Nice! Score one for Karolina. I'm definitely paying her a visit anytime soon. Just one more piece of vital information. "So, what's her name?"

"Not gonna tell you." Adrian playfully poked his tongue at me. We'll see about that.

"Can you resist this face?" I pouted.

He pretended to think for a moment, "Only if you go out with me on a date."

Not gonna happen. "Ugh. Nevermind." I threw some of my fries at him.

A funny silence covered us when I remembered one thing I should actually ask him. "Did he…" I trailed off.

"Yes."

"Eww!" I immediately stopped drinking my milkshake, knowing that my mind had probably already substituted it for some other substance, which is to say, very much related to our topic. My eyes first fell on Eddie, so I gave him my milkshake, not caring that I barely touched it. He took it from me, happy about additional beverage, but was quite curious as to why I gave it up. I looked at my cream-filled donut, the last piece of food left on my tray, as a very wild idea sprang in my hand.

I took a bite from it and moaned as if I had an orgasm, and Lissa smacked my head for the vulgar gesture. "What? It's delicious!" Yeah right. I slowly bit on it and sucked the filling, knowing that Dimitri's eyes were on me the whole time. I deliberately left some excess cream on my fingers, so I slowly licked it off, and finally flicking the tip of my tongue around my lips as a finisher, looking into his eyes the whole time.

He was gonna need a cold shower right now.

* * *

><p>My eyes went into slits as I opened my locker, surprised to see strawberry ice cream on it and a very huge box of tampons. I wouldn't be much offended by this joke, that is to say, if I wasn't a PMS-ing bitch right now. Only one person would mess with me right now, and only one has guts to do it again.<p>

I quickly spotted the person in question as I stormed off towards his direction, holding his "gifts" for me. He ran away from the sight of me, but I was always faster so I caught up to him in five seconds, then suddenly I was straddling him, lashing out obscenities in every single language I know. I didn't even realize I was beating him up until Mikhail got hold of me and Sonya helped him up.

"Rose, I know you're pretty much a PMS-ing bitch from hell right now, but I fear for the safety of other students so you really need to calm down now." Mikhail huffed.

I didn't listen and tried again to lunge myself at Dimitri, but since anger was my prominent emotion right now, Mikhail overpowered me, and I found myself being thrown on his shoulders so I probably look like luggage right now.

"Mikhail, birak beni! Мне нужно установить, что гребаный ублюдок прямо прежде, чем он пытается вытащить, что шутки на меня снова! Nu a învăţat în toţi acei ani în urmă, când l-am trimis la spital? El ar trebui să fiebucuros că e încă în viaţă astăzi, şi ai ajuns aici, la timp! Δεν είχε μάθει όλα αυτά τα χρόνια, όταν τον έστειλε στο νοσοκομείο; Θα πρέπει να είναι ευτυχής που είναι ακόμα ζωντανός σήμερα και έχεις εδώ στην ώρα τους!" **(Let go of me, Mikhail! I need to set that fucking bastard straight before he tries to pull that prank on me again. Did he not learn all those years ago when I sent him to the hospital? He should be glad he's still alive today and you got here on time! Because if you weren't, I'd be in jail right now, and he'd be in hell where assholes like him belong!) **I ranted.

"Rose, я знаю, что ты бушует сейчас, но, пожалуйста, успокойтесь, как выпугаете других студентов, и они не могут ходить в школу завтра, в страхе, выи ваш ПМС. Поэтому, пожалуйста, успокойся, и пусть мне делать мою работувзять вас в клинике, где Соня будет относиться к вам. Хорошо?" **(Rose, I know you're raging right now, but please do calm down, as you are scaring the other students, and they might not go to school tomorrow, in fear of you and your PMS. So, please calm down, and let me do my job of taking you to the clinic where Sonya will treat you. Okay?****) **He sighed.

I slugged my shoulders in defeat, not that he sees me doing it anyway, but he felt me calm down so he released me as we arrived at the clinic. It took everything in me not to go off again, seeing Dimitri there, and I was glad Sonya attended to me immediately, keeping my mind of my despicable companion. When she was done with me, I was surprised to see Lily there too, but then I remembered she tried to pry me off him and I pushed her back. I decided to not know why she is here, and tick her off because she was, like me, still on her period.

Take that Belikov.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" she looked pissed and I was proud at myself for being the reason behind it all.

"What am _I_ doing here? Did you not remember giving me this black eye while I you were PMS-ing on this damn bastard?" she raised her voice a bit.

Dimitri realized the predicament he was in, but was quite hesitant on preventing anything to happen. Tick one PMS-ing and pissed Hathaway bitch was hell. Tick two PMS-ing and pissed Hathaway bitches? He must have a deathwish. He could only pray that Sonya got here sooner because she had some business to attend to.

"Hey! It was not my fault I didn't see anything! I was too focused on this piece of shit to see anything else." I reasoned. "Besides, with that thing on your face, people really won't recognize you."

"Gee, thanks for the love Rose. Really. I appreciate it."

This hit a nerve. "Yeah? Then why don't you shut the fuck up and be grateful for it?"

"No, I must thank you for it! _It's to die for_!"

"Then come here and I'll kill you myself! I'm sure Sonya has enough medications and instruments to deal with us later on."

We were about to go on it when the doors slid open, Sonya walking in, telling us to behave and sit down in her motherly voice which all of us obeyed.

"Can you please not turn my office into a boxing ring? I've had enough in my hands to handle just for now." Dimitri silently laughed at us being scolded, but his face fell when Sonya addressed him. "And you," she pointed a finger at him, "are no better. Setting her off while she's on her period? You know she's like a landmine during these times, yet you did otherwise for lack of a better judgment just to piss her off. How juvenile can the three of you get? I feel like a ten-year-old again, setting the three of you straight."

"Well, at least you feel younger. People tend to want that nowadays." Lily mumbled.

"Yes, but I'm twice the age you make me feel like, not four times of it, so shut your cakehole or I'll shut it for you." She snapped. "The headmistress and I had agreed that you will spend the rest of the day in here as detention. Behave yourselves, understand?"

"Yes, Sonya." We chorused.

She looked at the three of us in the eye before she left, making sure we stick to our word.

God, I feel like five years old again.

* * *

><p><strong>well, well, well. not anyone can make you feel young again, Sonya. you should treasure your three little pets. XD<strong>

**Lovers gonna love, haters gonna hate... review! thanks! :D**

**-N**


	12. Chapter 12

**oh man. we went to a party and all the songs on karaoke were 1980's stuff. not that i have anything against those songs, in fact, i really like them! most of the songs reminded me of Dimka and Roza while some inspired me to write some more.**

**thank you to LuPeters, Dimkaisshmexy24, Alexis, mademoisellesnow, and bros b4 hoes for the reviews! it makes me happy that you love the previous chapter. sorry if it's a bit confusing, and i'm not too confident about this chapter. here is his part of that day on the park, and things might be revealed soon as to why they hate each other. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE<strong>

**3PPOV**

That day, news spread like wildfire around the campus about the little prank Dimitri Belikov did to Rose Hathaway. At first, they thought it was funny, but when they saw how she reacted, they were scared as hell. She looked like she was gonna punch anyone she ran into, and it was even worse when she saw Dimitri. She straddled him, beat him up like it her life depended on it, and when a defenseless nerd who they thought Rose would never hurt tried to get her off him, she shoved her away, accidentally hitting her right eye.

Lillian Lupei may seem like a weakling, but she was not stupid unlike many of her schoolmates. Seeing that even she cannot stop her sister from killing her brother-figure, she called Coach Tanner and Nurse Karp into the crime scene. Mikhail immediately pried Rosemarie away as Sonya helped Dimitri up and took him into the clinic. She understood that Rose only hit her as an accident, but her raging PMS got the better of her and she was pissed beyond belief.

As the nurse was treating him, Dimitri remembered an incident similar to this, which happened just seven years ago.

Dimitri was his usual, mischievous self when he decided to try and piss Rose off while she's on her period. He always does this with his two elder sisters and he found it a source of fun once a month. Surely Rose won't be much different, no?

But that's where he's wrong.

She _is_ Rose after all.

So when he threw a gecko in her way while she was walking around the park, he certainly did not expect a very high-pitched squeal come out of her mouth as she jumped nearly ten feet in the air.

She looked like a girl. Well technically, she is a girl. But you get what it means.

Her eyes narrowed into slits when she saw Dimitri clutching his stomach and laughing his ass off behind a nearby tree. Oh no, he didn't!

His fit of hysterics was disturbed when she pulled on his hair, then kneed him in the nuts. Although he wasn't circumcised yet, it felt painful, as black stars were dancing in his eyesight. Next, she punched his face several times and kicked almost every part of his body, screaming "Damn you, Belikov! I almost died there and all you can do is laugh? Fuck you for even bringing that thing near me!"

A week later of being in a very critical condition, Dimitri Belikov woke up in the ICU, surrounded by flowers and fruits, and a card from Rose.

_Hey Dimitri,_

_Sorry for putting too much strength on my kicks and punches. I should have known you weren't man enough to handle it._

_Not so sincerely,_

_Rose._

_P.S. – I'm not sorry for beating you up. You deserved it._

That definitely sounded like her. Minutes later, Olena and Karolina arrived, scolding him for doing that little stunt on Rose especially since she was on her period. He should be thankful that she immediately realized what she was doing and called for help. She apologized to his family, since she knows how kind they can be despite her relationship with their son. They forgave her, saying there's nothing to forgive, since she it was natural for her to do that while PMS-ing and that Dimitri was the one who started it.

After that day, Dimitri never annoyed any woman while she was on her period again.

* * *

><p>He remembered that day like it was yesterday, that day when he gave her the promise of long-lasting friendship.<p>

He saw a beautiful piece of silver in a shop one day. It was shaped into a heart, and was split into two equal parts. He thought of how it would look beautiful on Rose, and so he bought it and had their initials engraved on each piece respectively.

He didn't know when or how to give it to her, so he asked for his cousin Mikhail's help, since he was technically the one with a girlfriend.

"Misha, how do you give a gift to a girl?" he asked

Mikhail was taken aback by his young cousin's question, but answered it nonetheless. "When you give a gift to a girl Dimka, you must have the right timing. Timing is very important. And also, you must be brave. You should never beat around the bush and give it everything that you have. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head, a decision made in his mind. He will call Rose tonight and ask her to play with him on the park.

The next day, they played, and played, and played, and played. He knew that he couldn't do it without Mikhail to support him, so he asked his cousin to accompany him and told Rose to take Sonya with her so that the two can have a date.

When he was asked whether he had done what he came for that day, he suddenly remembered and search frantically for his pockets, in thoughts of losing it. He gave Rose her part of the necklace, wondering why he felt nervous and very feverish.

And when Rose kissed his cheeks, he couldn't help but laugh heartily from enormous happiness and felt his stomach turning about. He was foreign to this feeling, but he liked it very much.

Unknown to them at that time, Sonya took a picture of them that day and had it developed. They discovered the photo during Christmas time when Sonya and Mikhail gave them a silver picture frame with intricate floral designs, a rose for Rose and a poppy for Dimitri, in which the picture taken that day was encased in it.

And to this day, even though things had drastically changed between them, they still kept the two objects near themselves, unknown that the other has done the same.

* * *

><p>Back to the present, Lily, Dimitri, and Rose were lying down in the clinic, waiting for the school day to end so that they can finally go home. The warning bell rang, and so they stood up and walked to the lockers to get their remaining stuff and meet up with friends.<p>

"Well, it was nice hanging around with you, but I gotta go." Lily patted their backs, and went on ahead.

Rose and Dimitri were wondering why everyone was looking at them strangely and were almost stifling laughter. This continued on for a few more minutes, even when they reached their friends. Adrian was laughing his head off, and the fact that he was high did not help. Eddie, knowing that Rose would probably kill him, laughed only when he thought he could not be heard. Lissa and Mia were doing their best while Christian seemed like he wanted to do something so bad, but couldn't act on it.

The mystery was answered when they felt something on their backs for the first time and quickly checked it out.

On Dimitri's back was a paper, "I'M HAPPY AND GAY!" written on it, while on Rose's was "I'M PMS-ING RIGHT NOW SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT."

So that's why everyone was so hesitant on saying something to them. The message on Rose's back clearly told them so.

Only one person was capable of this.

Lily.

The game is on, bitches.

* * *

><p><strong>and so the prank war begins. i'm not too good with pranks, though. and dares. wew. hope you like this chapter, guys!<strong>

**a review would be very much appreciated. thank you! :D**

**-N**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go guys, the very short prank war! i want to give out a big thanks to my reviewers, and especially to the everyone who helped me on the pranks on facebook! the suggestions you gave me were a really great help. THANK YOU.**

**Dimkaisshmexy24 - i'm glad to hear that you love it! i'm sorry to disappoint you about this small prank war though. i really don't know how to write them. :|**

**Lena1997 - hahaha. are you talking about Rose and Dimitri? or the other students? XD**

**mademoisellesnow - sorry bout that. i'll try to clear things up as soon as i can. glad to hear that you liked it though! :D**

**olivia williams - the reason is sort of exaggerated, but still, it made him hate her very much. and no, she did not kill Ivan. i love Ivan's character too much to kill him. LOL.**

**LuPeters - thanks for the review! and here is the update you wanted. ;)**

**sorry if it's a crappy chapter, i'll try to make it up by stepping it up for the next one.**

**usual disclamer ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<strong>

**3PPOV**

If somebody were to say that Rose Hathaway hiding in fear for her life was just a very big impossibility, then they haven't seen Rose Hathaway right now. Because there she was, indeed, hiding in a small corner of the hallway, in fear for her life, since the little prank she pulled on Dimitri Belikov and her other male friends. She had asked Eddie Castile, one of her best mates to steal all of Belikov's clothing and put something much more suitable instead. While her friend was busy running off and hiding the pile of clothes she asked him to steal, she went into the men's shower room to do the ol' switcheroo of Dimitri's shampoo

When she heard grunts of frustration and anger erupt from the said room, she quickly dashed off to go hide somewhere, just in time to see Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian, and Christian having hot pink hair and a rubber duckie printed towel wrapped around Dimitri's waist, complete with bunny slippers. She was glad for the insane amount of Polaroid instant cameras she kept, just in case something funny happens and she wanted it to spread immediately in a short notice. She snapped hundreds of photos of the scene before her, uncaring if she ran out of film since she has thousands left at close hand.

Their heads snapped to the direction where Rose was, since she undoubtedly had forgotten that she had flash. Gifted with speed, she rushed into another corner where she lost them, and where she was hiding right now. She was near Lily's classroom, so when a scream had come from there, she knew her prank had worked. Since she cannot risk blowing the cover of Lily off, she made her pranks against Lily a prank against whatever subject she had at any given time. Her sister, in return, paid her a fair amount so that she remains untouched and unscathed from the war. Still, she knew her elder sister better so whenever she felt that the pranks were coming, she stayed clear of them and deliberately set Laurel or Aimee off so that they would become the poor, unfortunate victims. Double Kill.

Her work here was done, so she sped off to opposite of where she came from, only to trip and have her face land on blueberry pie. Classic. She'll hand it to Dimitri; he certainly knows how to keep his traps hidden in her sight. She even had a feeling that he gave everyone else a map of where his booby traps would be located so that it will remained untouched until she disturbed it. This was an ongoing prank war between them for the past three days. This was the last day, and we decided to go all-out and very soon, pictures would be spread on facebook or the whole school.

In fact, since both of them were busy, they hadn't set much traps and the only thing they mostly did was pin up pictures of each other's most embarrassing moments around the school. Lame, but we take what we can get. Time most certainly was something they had not.

While pondering over what she should do next, she did not see the very much obvious trap set up for her by Dimitri. In a flash, she was covered from head to toe with honey and feathers. Great. First her face was slushed in blueberry pie, now she looked like a freaking chicken. Fair revenge for the next stunt she was about to do…

While searching frantically for his clothes, he cannot help the slight pink that was solely creeping up on his face not for the fact that he was running almost naked around school (since he practically walked around in Hawaiian floral-designed boxers yesterday), but for the fact that he was wearing nothing but a towel with a rubber duckies printed all over it. As a last resort, he opened his locker, surprised to see that it his clothes were safely piled there in the first place.

Or maybe not.

He took it back. His clothes were not safe. Are these even his clothes? Instead of the black tight-fitted shirt and jeans that he came in today, a tight-fitted pink shirt and very tight black skinny jeans were in his locker. A note was placed on top of it, and if not for the severity of the situation, he would've laughed at the manner in which it was written.

_If you want to see your clothes again, wear this the whole day._

Sounds like a ransom note. It may as well be a ransom note. Whatever to get him out of this stupid rubber duckie towel.

* * *

><p>After having half of the school facilities destroyed, numerous embarrassing pictures like Dimitri sucking face with Jesse and "SECRET LOVERS" written on it or Rose drenched in milk and "GOT MILK" written on it, Rose looking like a chicken and Dimitri finally getting out of his closet (*wink, wink*), Headmistress Kirova decided that she had enough and called the two of them in her office. She threatened them with expulsion if they did not stop this little strife, yet they did not yield. She knew that she had to bribe them of some sort to make them stop, so she asked them what they wanted. Rose said she wanted to have the first week of April dedicated to nothing but a prank war and possibly a teachers vs students type of game. Knowing that she just had to agree to make them finally end this little mischief, she did. And so, everything stopped and all was peaceful again at St. Vladimir's High School.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose looked over at their table, laughing lightly at the appearance of their male companions. Their hair were still a bright pink, though fading considerably. She rummaged through her bag and tossed them a box of what appeared as chocolate cigars.<p>

"What's this?" Adrian asked, very much suspiciously.

"A peace offering." She shrugged, "for the little trouble I caused you."

They all took a piece each, except Dimitri. He was way too wary to accept anything from her yet. As Adrian bit into the candy, he cannot feel anything but a little strange. Why does it taste like cotton? Why does it taste so sweet? And why does it feel odd being in his mouth, like it doesn't belong in there?

"Is that a string I see hanging from an end?"

And indeed it was. They spat out the object, finally realizing what it was, their eyes searching frantically for Rose.

She was long gone, leaving them chewing on her tampons.

* * *

><p><strong>ewwwwwwww.. XD<strong>

**next chapter, Rose's past will be revealed. well, maybe a few of it. ;)**

**to enlighten me with your thoughts regarding this chapter, kindly submit them in the form of a review or a private message. :)**

**thanks!**

**-N**


	14. Chapter 14

**AHHHHH. the past days drained me. i didn't know how to organize the ideas in my mind, and thank God i was able to write.**

**Thanks very much to LuPeters, mademoisellesnow, obsessed53, Brenda Cholagh, Lena1997, littlebadgirl2904, bros b4 hoes, and KiraStyles. i hope this chapter is as satisfying as you hope it to be. :D**

**oh, and there's a part here that may be confusing to you. the italicized-bold parts are Rose's flashbacks while her friends are calling out to her.**

**usual disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<strong>

**Lily POV**

Finally the war has ended! You could not imagine the relief that went through me like a tidal wave when the headmistress announced that enough is enough and it needs to stop. I'm tired of avoiding all the traps both my sister and Dimitri set up just for each other. Seeing through them was a bitch, but tricking Aimee and Laurel into them was worth it.

TGIF. Just as Rose promised, I'll slip my leash tonight, as long as she comes with me. Living undercover has finally worked its toll on my nearly nonexistent sanity, and I can tell it's the same for my sister. We're teenagers, we're reckless, and yet we chose not to stand out too much and go wild at any party because almost every club here is owned by our father, the rest either belongs to the Belikovs or the Zekloses.

Our family, the Turkish mob, owns one of the most powerful businesses in the world of mafia. Our father is quite famous in both worlds. People have their suspicions that he is a mobster, but our loyal friends in the police departments made sure that they stayed just as that. They also know that he has two daughters, but they didn't know who they were.

Our allies, the Belikovs, Dragomirs and the Zekloses, are the only ones we trust. Nobody knows they are involved with us. Nobody even thinks they are involved in the first place. They mask their true identities by having companies of their own, and so everybody thinks they are not involved with the mafia. Little do they know they are one of the biggest names in our world. Well, maybe except the Dragomirs. They're not really mobsters anyway. They just help us whenever we needed help. They know the business, but they do not involve themselves directly.

When word gets out that Rose and I are his daughters, our enemies will come after us and the old man will be on our tail. Everyone we know will be in danger, which is why we used different surnames when we ran away. She used our mother's surname while I used our grandmother's surname. Things got more dangerous when I was born, that's why I ran away at the age of five. I stayed in Ankara for a couple of years, and that's where I learned to fight. Unlike Rose who left everything behind when she ran away five years later, I stayed active in the underworld whereas she just stopped and dropped everything. Rumor has it that she's dead, which is why I was very surprised when I saw her at school that day.

Well, that's enough about me. I need to get ready. If I didn't agree to take Rose with me today, I'd be long gone the moment the sun was up until it goes down and then up again, drowning in the familiar burning sensation of alcohol going down my throat. Unfortunately, I agreed to take her with me, which is why I am patiently waiting for school to end so that I can finally get out of bed (I called in sick for the day) and get my sister from school.

**3PPOV**

Tired from all of the running she did, Rose stopped by the parking lot and stayed there for the remainder of the day. She was bored out of her wits and the "peace offering" she gave to the boys was not enough to fulfill her mischievous needs.

She let painful memories resurface as she waits for the final warning bell to go off, ending classes and the day.

_Flashback_

_She was waiting for him at the park that day, that faithful Saturday morning. She was afraid of what he was going to tell, since his voice was eerily cold on the phone. She cannot help but feel that something was about to happen, something very big. She prayed to God with everything she has that her gut feeling was wrong this time, as it is always right._

_She heard footsteps coming close to her. By instinct, she snapped her head towards the sound, seeing her best friend looking at her with glassy eyes, so piercing, so hard, so full of hatred. What has she done this time? It was three days since their situation was announced, and he never contacted her in anyway. She was very ecstatic when she heard his voice, her hopes only going down the drain when she heard the coolness in his voice._

_At last, he broke the silence. "I hate you."_

_Her eyes widened. "W-what?"_

_"I said I hate you."_

_"Why, Comrade?"_

_"Because. Give up on this friendship, Roz—Hathaway. Give up on me. I don't ever want to see your face again."_

_Her world came crashing down. Time froze. Everything shattered. Her best friend, her Comrade, her Dimka… he hated her. She felt horrible, like a million needles went through her heart. She did not know why, but the usual funny feeling that was always building up in her stomach whenever they were together did not feel good today. It felt the same, only sinister and not good. She took a step towards him as he stepped back. "Please don't come any closer."_

_"I won't give up on you." Tears were starting to build up in her eyes._

_There was a cold determination in his eyes, and she knew that he was dead serious. "I've already given up. Love fades. Mine has."_

_That was a line from our favorite movie, she thought. She wanted to cry so badly, but she did not. Not when she knew that he hates her. Not when he won't be there, comforting her in every way he can. Not when he won't hug her anymore and reassure her that everything's all right. With a straight face and a voice she herself did not recognize, she finally yielded to his hate._

_"Fine. Consider our friendship finally over. From today onwards, we are enemies, Belikov."_

_End of flashback_

"Little Fox…? Heeeeeeeey, Little Fox?" Adrian was calling out to her. She did not respond, living in another memory, so he decided a different approach.

**_A week after the funeral, she decided to pay Dimitri a visit. She's made up her mind. She is running away._**

"Earth to Rosie? Have you found your mind already?" Christian waved his hand in front of her face.

**_She knew that even though they hate each other, there would always be a part of him that will still care and look for her once she disappears. Which is why she will do this, to make him loathe her from the deepest depths of his heart and soul._**

"Rose? Is everything alright?" Eddie joined, concerned since in the short time they spent together, he has grown to love her like a sister. That, and he promised his cousin Mason that he would protect her in any way he can.

**_She sneaked into his room, knowing that the window is always open at this time of night. She caught him just at a right time. He was engrossed in a porn flick that no doubt belonged to Adrian. Sure he was serious most of the time, but he still is a boy in puberty. She cleared her throat, making Dimitri jump. "Hathaway! Shit, you scared the fuck out of me! How long have you been standing there?"_**

"Rose, I know you're still hangover from the prank war, but can you please stop this? It's scaring me." Lissa pleaded.

No response.

**_"Long enough to see you jacking off like a madman just to achieve your orgasm." She said, almost nonchalantly. Her voice was a little bit husky, and so was Dimitri's._**

**_"So, what's up? You're not here because you felt a little horny, did you?" he said playfully._**

**_"Unfortunately, that is why I am here." His mouth dropped. He did not expect that response. "What? Blame your beloved Ivashkov. He mailed me three days ago and said that if I ever felt bored I should drink this."_**

**_She tossed him a bottle of what looked like Gatorade, but inside there was something else. "Ecstasy."_**

**_"Yep. So now, I'm bored and I wanted to piss you off, but look at you! I came at great timing. So now both of us are hot and bothered, and we can make use of the time and the situation at hand."_**

**_"What am I to you? A toy that you can play with at any given time?"_**

**_"No, you are my arch enemy, which is why while having the time of my life with the pleasure of not remembering much what happened since I am high on drugs, you will remember most of it because you're all horny from watching a porn flick."_**

**_"I—"_**

**_She stopped him before he can make any more excuses, jabbing a finger to his chest. "I know you want this, Belikov. I know you want me, even if it's just for the night. You can deny it all you want, but your body tells me otherwise." She paused to look at the little tent that built on his boxers, "Give in."_**

"Roza?" he immediately covered his mouth, knowing that the old nickname slipped, hoping that she did not here him.

**_And with that, everything in the world changed and they made mind-blowing sex to each other all night._**

**_The moment he fell asleep, she left him, making him feel used and wasted by his used-to-be-best-friend-turned-worst-enemy, the one he told his love had faded, the one he claimed he always hated, so that he can loathe her for the rest of his life._**

"Zmeyette?"

Her head snapped towards the voice that said that forbidden name. Out of instinct, she punched whoever said that, and giving them a roundhouse kick, which they effectively blocked. "Never call me that ever." She said menacingly.

The person smirked devilishly, her silver eyes twinkling with amusement. "I had no choice. Your friends were calling out to you, but you didn't budge."

While she was busy living in her memories, she did not notice a black Kawasaki V-Strom 1000 ride inside the school towards their spot, the driver a girl with shiny black hair and silvery eyes. She was wearing black boots, an oversized white off-shoulder shirt with a black tank top underneath, plaid miniskirt and a red beret. As expected, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her.

"Kısa pantolon, abla bükmeyin. Ne gevşek izin gidebilirsiniz böylece beni almaya ne oldu?" **(Don't twist your knickers, sis. What happened to pick me up so that we can go let loose?)**

Her friends were wondering who the mysterious girl was, except for Dimitri, Lissa and Adrian. They knew who she is, and was quite surprised as to what she was doing here dressed like that. Rose smirked at the girl, before taking the keys that were dangling from her hands and climbed up the black motorcycle.

"For the next three days, don't come looking for me."

And Rose zoomed off, in an insane speed with Lily sitting behind her, off to the nearest club.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose and Lily are going off partying. Dimitri's tongue slipped and called Rose by her old nickname. Rose raped Dimitri, making him hate her. (a bit overrated, but then... *winks*)<strong>

**so,,,, whaddya think? review please? thank you! :D**

**-N**


	15. Chapter 15

**it really warms the heart knowing you sent reviews guys. really. THANK YOU! :D**

**olivia williams, LuPeters, mademoisellesnow, Dimkaisshmexy24, littlebadgirl2904, loventherussian17, Lena1997, a big thanks for the reviews!**

**And to Dimkaisshmexy24 - don't worry about that. ;)**

**LuPeters - i think we might hold on to that dare for a bit. ;D  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**same disclaimer :P**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<strong>

**RPOV**

Flashing lights… Booming music… the scent of alcohol and sweat mixing in the air. Ugh, I need to get away from this place. I need to be somewhere else. Somewhere like… reality?

I sat up, immediately regretting it. My head was pounding so hard I think I'm actually gonna die. Have someone died of a hangover before? Maybe at old times people did. I don't know. I never was a fan of history, although I've practically memorized Russia's and Turkey's.

At least I'm not in some cheap hotel, totally naked and sleeping next to some stranger.

In fact, I was not in any hotel; I was at Lily's, in her guestroom. And I was not naked. I still had my undies on.

Well, more like Dimitri's favorite batman briefs. I don't remember how I ended up in those, since they should be safely tucked in my bedroom closet back at the apartment, where Dimitri's shirt should be too—not on the floor near my bed. I grabbed both of them before I left him to wallow in grief, self-pity and loathe, along with the rest of his superhero brief collection. Attending to my morning needs and putting on a bra and the shirt which looked like a dress on me, I also took something for the wicked hangover and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

What I saw blew me out of my mind.

The house was a total mess—no. "total mess" is the biggest understatement of the year. Bottles of liquor and junk food wrappers scattered everywhere, both furniture and furnishings were disarranged, our clothes from last night and countless underwear and lingerie were hanging from lamps, refrigerators, chandeliers, etc. Not to mention pieces of paper were all over the house. Not papers, I realized as I picked one up. Pictures of what looked like pranks pulled on each other. There was one where I took Lily's bra and waved it in front of the camera while she was trying to get it back. There was also one where she covered by boobs and smiled widely, again in front of the camera. And….

Fuck.

This has to be the most controversial of them all. There was me, posing in front of the camera in very sexy and provocative underwear, complete with stockings and garter belt, heels that screamed sex, disheveled hair like I just had sex (and it felt so good. LOL), thick make-up and… oh God. A whip was in my hands. I looked like I was gonna do BDSM.

I quickly hid the pictures in some random place and tried remembering last night's events.

_FLASHBACK_

_You spin my head right round, right round  
>When you go down, when you go down, down<br>You spin my head right round, right round  
>When you go down, when you go down, down<em>

_Teenagers grinding each other's bodies filled the club. Many of them were hot, but they didn't interest me enough. They tried hitting on me, but I blew them off. Lily didn't mind though. It seems she liked the attention and made them buy our drinks. Men from all over the world (literally) went to her, while she played hard-to-get. But, she did flirt back to the persistent ones and to those who caught her attention. When the drinks suddenly stopped coming, I looked to my side to where she supposedly was only to find her gone._

_"Your friend went outside with some guy." The bartender said, handing me a drink. I looked at him questioningly because I don't remember ordering one. "It's from that guy over there."_

_I looked to where he pointed, and sure enough, there was a hot guy sitting over a table with a couple of his friends. He looked at me like a piece of meat and his only passable looks deemed him to me to be a jerk who thinks girls like me are easy._

_I nodded my thanks to the bartender then picked up the drink, making my way towards the bastard as if I was interested in him. Well, in a way I was interested in him, if cutting of his dick so that he can't use it again and spike unsuspecting girls' drinks so that he can have his way with them ever counts. When I reached his table, I smiled sweetly at him before throwing it on his face. The shock in his face was evident, and it was also clear in his companions' faces that they were too. I take it this was the first time it ever happened._

_"The next time you think you can spike my drink, you can go fuck yourself. My tongue was trained with the taste alcohol since the day I started PMS-ing, so I know what my drink tastes like if it's mixed with drugs or other substances. So, if I were you, I'd stop doing that and get laid with someone who is actually willing."_

_I walked back to the bar, downing the Black Russian that was on the bar. I looked to my right, seeing a guy who was about my age looking at me appreciatively. I raised my glass to him as a thanks for ordering me this drink._

_"You're welcome, chica. Though, it would really make me happy if you care to spend some time with me."_

_I smiled. Earlier there was a Greek who came up to me. Now, it was Mexicans? It feels like Lily is secretly sending her rejected boy-toys to me. I ignored his futile attempts to make me talk, and soon afterwards, he left. Good riddance! I'm tired of all the guys flocking to me like I was some piece of meat. Which I probably looked like right now to them, but still! I wish they would just look at me for what and who I really am (even though they don't know me) just like Dimi-_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold that thought and drink, Missy! Looks like the alcohol's getting a little bit into you._

_"You're not really interested in guys, huh?"_

_"They're not my type."_

_"Oh? What's your type, then?"_

_I spoke the word out loud before I can stop myself. "Russians."_

_I don't know why, but when I said the word out loud, my mind immediately went to Dimitri. His appearance, the way his accent grows thick when his emotions are strong, and how that duster of his flies away in the wind. I remember the feeling of his silky strands on my fingers and the way his calloused hands held—_

_No. I pushed the thoughts away before they went any further. My stomach did flip-flops while reminiscing of that night, and I don't know why. Sighing, I paid my bill and went out to find Lily._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Damn! My head hurts. Looks like I won't be turning my head for memories for a while. I decided I needed to look for Lily, in case she remembers something. I went up the stairs and searched all of the bedrooms, the bathrooms in case she passed out in there, the living rooms on this floor, and all the doors that seemed to led to rooms. Where in the world could she be?

Giving up, I went to the main living room and nearly doubled over at what I saw.

She was sprawled on the couch, wearing nothing but skimpy animal-print lingerie.

Tiger-print to be more specific.

Much to my convenience, a camera was nearby so I shot a few pictures of her before videotaping her being woken up by me. "Lily… Lily… Wake up!" I poked her sides using a meter stick (how the fuck did it end up here?), making her growl. As in, like a tiger growl. Is there no end to the Tiger Lily jokes?

"Do not wake up the sleeping tiger... or there will be hell to pay..." she mumbled in her sleep.

I covered my mouth to keep my laughter from waking her up. It was so hard because she sounded so serious and everyone knows she hates the nickname "Tiger Lily". I've got to hand it to Adrian though; he knew how to pick the most suitable nicknames! If you don't know the people well enough like we do, you won't get most of his nicknames.

Giving up on my sister, I walked over to the kitchen, pondering on what to cook for breakfast. As I open the fridge, another memory comes into my head...

One of club Frostbite.

_FLASHBACK_

_I dragged my sister away from a foreigner she's sucking faces with for the umpteenth time. She seemed to have no complaints, but her sucking mate wanted her back. Hormonal teenagers. Blah._

_"As if you're not one."_

_I suddenly realized I might've said that out loud. The "duh" look she gave me confirms as much._

_"C'mon. Let's hit the last one on our lists. I heard it's open 24/7."_

_"You mean Frostbite?" I nodded. "Yeah, it is. Dane's dad owns it."_

_Ooh, owned by a Zeklos! Not exactly a safe choice, but there must be a hundred of sweaty bodies grinding each other in there. At least we can lose some pursuers if Jared Zeklos found the daughters of his allied family in his club. If he ever finds us, that is._ _Opening the double doors that led in, I stumbled quite a bit only to be steadied by Dimitri's best friend and eldest son of the owner, Ivan Zeklos._

_"Hey Rosie, Lily. How many drinks have you had?" he asked_

_I saw Lily nod to him and disappear into the dance floor. Huh. Must've saw a potential sucking mate. I straightened up myself before answering him. "Can't remember."_

_"Can you still keep on going?"_

_The tone of his voice changed, as if he was daring me. I looked straight into his deep blue eyes and I saw the challenge. "You know I never back down."_

_He smirked. He then led me to the bar and told the bartender that I was taking tonight's special treat. What special treat?_

_Oh, that special treat! The one on the poster at the entrance. Drink ten shots of Russian vodka straight in one minute without spilling, spitting, choking or passing out. If you manage to do that, the rest of the drinks are on the house. No one has won this yet except Russians, or so I was told. It seems Dimitri was on top with 58 seconds. Oh, the game is on!_

_Fifty five seconds. Fuck yeah. I'm the new King of the Club. Queen. Whatever! I still won! And I beat Belikov's time!_

_I did a slight scan of the room, nearly spitting out my drink when my eyes had gone to Jesse Zeklos, Ivan's younger twin, and Tasha Ozera the school slut, making out on one of the tables. My eyes! They burn!_

_"Such a shame, really." Ivan suddenly said._

_"What? That Tasha was interested in Jesse and not you?"_

_"No, it's the opposite. Can't believe he's my brother. I expected him to have standards, like me." He paused to think about something, "then again, I'm not stupid, unlike he is. I pity Dane though. He got most of Jesse's stupidity."_

_"Wow. I can't believe you just said that about your brother."_

_"It's harsh, but it's the truth. At least they're perfect for each other."_

_"Who? Jesse and Tasha?"_

_"Yep. The slut and the jerk. A match made in heaven. Or hell. Whichever way you look at it."_

_I shook my head and went on the next drink the bartender had given to me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Whoa. So we had gone partying last in Ivan's club. His dad's. Family's. Whatever. At least most of the reason for this hangover had been brought into light. Strange though. I usually get just a normal hangover from forty shots of vodka and many others more. To have a killer one that blows my mind away? I must have been completely wasted last night to not remember.

* * *

><p><strong>next chapter will have a truth or dare. so can anyone please suggest some goof truths andor dares? really need help.  
><strong>

**these are some recommendations, btw! these are really great stories!  
><strong>

**_private dicktective_ by _bros b4 hoes_  
><strong>

**_I'm Now Content in My Little World_ and R_osemarie Hathaway, The One and Only_ by _Dimkaisshexy24_  
><strong>

_**I Don't Want To Be A Bride by ur-vampire-girl  
><strong>_

**_Payback_ and _Royal Sins_ by _littlebadgirl2904_  
><strong>

**_Angels and Gods_ by _SagittariusWarrior_  
><strong>

**soooo... review? :D  
><strong>

**-N_  
><em>**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if this UD came out late. I was really busy for a while, i was buying stuff and getting ready for school. my first week has just ended and i'm in my final year now! YEAY!**

**Thanks to **_**bros b4 hoes, LuPeters, Dimkaisshmexy24, Olivia Williams, Lena1997, littlebadgirl2904, mademoisellesnow**_**, **_**loventherussian17, **_**and**_** ClaryRose**_** for the lovely reviews! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update for a while and looks like I'll hold on to the truth or dare part for now. I want to make it as epic as possible, to the extent of my ability, so I'm still working on it. Thanks for your suggestions though! :D**

**I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><strong>3PPOV<strong>

_Dear Eddie,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I am probably dead by now. No, someone's not after me. But someone is after __**her**__.__ You're the only one I can trust with this Eddie. No one needs to know about this, not my mom, not my dad, nobody else but you. Even Rose. __**O-N-L-Y-Y-O-U**__. I know you've never met her, but I trust you will get to see her on my funeral._

_Please Edison. I beg of you. Protect her. Guard her with your life. Well, not literally, or else you'll end up like me. I don't want the same to happen to you, but please make sure she won't be hurt as much as possible. And make sure she's always safe. This is the only thing I ask of you._

_You're the only one I can trust with this._

_Mason_

He re-read the letter again for the fourth time that night. It was the letter Mason left for him, the letter which contains a promise. He did not know how to keep it, just that he must no matter what. And he is. He looks out for Rose as much as possible. And now… she's gone. Well not forever, but for three days. Today was the third day, which means she can be traceable again. Don't get Eddie wrong, it's not that he didn't look for Rose for the past days; rather, she cannot be found. That's the thing with Rose: if she does not want to be found, she will never be found. It was pure coincidence that Lissa had seen her. But Rose cannot do anything about it now. Now that she's been seen, she cannot go and disappear again. She has left a trace.

* * *

><p>When Lissa saw Rose that night, she was awe-stricken and heart-broken. Her best friend's brown eyes were empty, dark bags colored under her eyes, her skin was a sickly pale, her body a bit slimmer than usual. Yes, that's right—Rosemarie Hathaway was so depressed she lost weight. It was raining and Lissa, being the kind soul she was, offered some food to the stranger she saw standing in the rain. When she saw that it was Rose, she immediately pulled her into the car, drove her home, and took care of her. Had she left her alone in the rain any longer, Rose would've come down with a high fever.<p>

* * *

><p>Abe, meanwhile, did not know what to do. Ten years ago, he lost a daughter. Five years after, he lost another one. He blamed himself for not being able to protect them. At least he knew where his youngest daughter was. His eldest? He doesn't even know whether she was dead or alive. It was one of the things they inherited from him: if they do not want to be found, they will never be. He spent every day of the past ten years wishing he could see either one of them, even if it's only through the computer or a surveillance camera of some establishment, hear their voices even though it's just over the phone.<p>

"Are you giving up?"

Every day since Rose disappeared, Dimitri Belikov went into Abe's office for some updates and information. He was the one leading the investigation and search for Rose. Since Lily gave hints that she is staying in Turkey, Abe did not pursue her anymore, knowing that Ankara is still a big place to look for her. True, he might be Ibrahim Mazur, head of the Turkish Mob and "Lord of the Underworld" (as what his daughters would jokingly call him), but Lily and Rose are still his daughters and unfortunately inherited most of his intelligence and strategically insane tactics.

"No, Dimitri."

"Then why do you want to stop the search? Is that not the same as giving up?" the boy pressed.

The Turkish mob boss sighed in exasperation and stood up from his desk, pacing around the room. Dimitri took this as a sign that Abe's tired and he's not really helping a lot. "I'm sorry, Abe… it's just that…"

What? What was it, really? I'm a bit glad I won't have to deal with her now but strangely I want to. I want her here, where I am, right by my side. So I can annoy the hell out of her, right? It's not like I feel something for her. Something more. I don't, do I? Dimitri asked himself these questions. He feels a certain longing for Rose, but he does not know.

"I know, Dimitri." Abe sighed again. He seemed to be sighing a lot lately. "But, to answer your question, no. Giving up means that I accept the fact that Rosemarie might be dead now. No. My daughter may be lost, but she's not dead."

"What is it, then? Why stop it when you know that she's not dead?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but someday, she might come back. Until then, I'll stop pursuing her until she comes home on her own."

"But you don't know when that might be."

"We can never know, boy. We're not Rosemarie, so we don't know what's going on her head right now. Donuts? Chocolates? Pizza? It can be a million things but coming home is not one of them."

He remained silent. What Abe said was true, but something about it felt wrong to him. He cannot pinpoint the feeling, only acknowledge it. He shook his head and went out of the room, muttering something Abe heard only before Dimitri closed the door.

"I understand."

* * *

><p>For the first time in his life, Ivan Zeklos wished that he lacked a bit of common sense and had some of Jesse's stupidity, just like Dane. But noooooo, he had just to be the perfect big brother. Sharp, tactful, and very observant. So when Rose came by his father's club last night, he can't help but feel a little lost. There's a chance one of his father's men, or worse, his father himself saw her last night and told Abe. Rose is his friend. Yet his dad is one of Abe's most trusted. If he reveals Rose's location, then he feels as if he betrayed her trust. If he didn't reveal Rose's location, Abe might lose his trust on the Zeklos family. What to do, what to do?<p>

"What's wrong, bro? You look a little lost."

He stopped pondering and looked to his left where Dane was now sitting.

Dane looked like a mixture of Ivan and Jesse. No matter how much impossible it sounds, it's not. He has bronze hair with golden highlights and a very deep blue eye color, much deeper than of his elder brothers. Ivan studied his little brother's face for a while and sighed. "Nothing, little bro. Nothing you need to know."

"Well, if you need help, you know you can count on me. You certainly can't count on him." Dane said as he nodded towards Jesse who was making out with Tasha Ozera on the couch.

Ivan smiled. "You wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p>"You know… your house will end up having three floors instead of four, right?"<p>

"Shut up."

Dimitri can't help it. For the past days, he has been doing nothing but pace around the whole house like a worried father. What if they got kidnapped? Roofied? Or worse, knocked up and left in the streets to rot by an ungrateful bastard? From time to time, Adrian would check up on him, sometimes with Eddie and Christian, who spent the night in his house playing video games.

Ivan, who just arrived together with Dane, sat down on the sofa watching his best friend pace around all over the room. He shook his head, deciding that Dimitri needed a little push. "Will you stop that? Jesus Christ, if you're that worried about her, you should've just stopped her from going in the first place."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you manned up and stopped her from going, you wouldn't be worried sick now, would you?"

"It's not that simple, Ivan."

"It's that simple, Dimitri."

Dimitri nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of a new voice joining him, his best friend, and his best friend's little brother. He whipped his head around only to be welcomed by none other than Adrian Ivashkov, probably standing on a tree branch unless he suddenly got Jacob Black's powers, hanging by the window.

"Jesus! You scared the hell out of me!"

This time, another voice was heard. "No, just Adrian and Christian."

True, Christian's head popped next to Adrian's, just as another one appeared to add an afterthought. "And Eddie."

"And the three musketeers make their appearance." He rolled his eyes and mumbled. "whaddya guys want?"

"Well, figuring that there'd be another massive earthquake on the way," Adrian started…

"Which might put my future brother-in-law's and your life at risk since you're standing at the epicenter," Christian added…

"We thought it might be best if we just dragged your ass to where Rose is." Eddie finished.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what you'll think of this chapter… it feels kinda wrong to rush in on the truth or dare part, so yeah… I put on a filler. Just to let you see things from these guys' point of view while Rose was gone ;)<strong>

**Sooooooo… review? thanks!**

**-N**


	17. Chapter 17

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVE NOT POSTED IN A VERY LONG TIME! \('V')/**

**i was so busy with entrance exams here and there that i barely have time to touh my ffs. and i have this huge block on what to do next. ugh.**

**for all those awesome reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE YA GUYS!**

**sorry for all the confusion and well, everything will come out eventually. as for update dates... it'll be a bit irregular.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily POV<strong>

Waking up and finding your sister's visitors eating in your living room and you're wearing nothing but boyshorts, a tiger-printed bra, and a long sleeved shirt which happened to belong to someone you had a one-night-stand with (who also happens to be one of your sister's guests) is not a good thing to welcome the morning after getting wasted. So, when I heard Adrian wolf-whistle and call me Tiger Lily, I was immediately pulled out of my trance and buttoned the shirt as quickly as I can manage. I can feel Dane's eyes on me, knowing that he was thinking about that time when we got drunk and can't contain the desire we momentarily had for each other. The next morning, we woke up next to each other, awkwardness filling the atmosphere. After that we decided never to speak of that night again and we would be friends and act as if nothing happened. At first, he was reluctant to agree but after a few arguments he gave in to my request. In exchange he asked that I keep his favorite shirt, which he was wearing that night. I kept his shirt, hugging it close to me as I breathe in his scent and watch him leave my house.

Sitting next to my sister, I gratifyingly eat the delicious pancakes she made that had been made somewhat into makeshift strawberry shortcake. Unless some sort of miracle happened either she knew how to fry bacon without burning it or Christian helped her cook, I would wonder how she made these and my kitchen still stands undamaged. I'm guessing the latter. Don't get me wrong—I have complete faith in my sister and her skills—just not how she's doing in the kitchen. Leave her there and you will come back to no kitchen at all. I know this from experience.

While polishing the cream and strawberry syrup off my plate, last night's events came to me. Let's see…

_Flashback_

_Okay. This is officially the last stop for tonight. I don't know what came over me, but I agreed to Rose's dare to enter The Golden Lily._

_Which is a club owned by our father._

_Named after me._

_Fair enough, I thought, since she agreed to enter Ice Blue Roses, another club owned by our father._

_Named after her._

_These two are his most prized and favorite clubs that's why he named it after us, his beloved daughters. In the far-off future, when he says he's retiring as "Lord of the Underworld", he entrusts these two establishments to us. Our names are on the clubs, and that's how we identify who owns what. Since our disappearance, the one managing these are Sydney for The Golden Lily, and Sonya for Ice Blue Roses. Father's men fill about an area of three-mile radius around the club, that's why we do our best not to get within the said area. They know our faces even with clever disguises. They just have to do a double-take when they see us and it's gonna be one hell of a wild goose chase. Well, I guess plastic surgery can do some wonders for our appearances but we both don't ever want to change how we look since no one can be as deadly, vivacious, sexy, hot, and beautiful as us. Yeah, I'm pretty sure about that. Oh, and one look from the rival groups and they'll go scurrying off with their tails between their legs. Nobody's gonna want to mess with this face._

_Back to the present, I saw Aimee and Laurel with their bunch of wanna-be mean girls having a hissy fit sine I assume the bouncer won't let them in._

_Without sparing us a glance he just let us in. Laurel was practically whining at this point and my head which was spinning a bit from all the booze did not help in this situation at all. I quickly told her to shut up and whispered to the bouncer to let them in and I'll deal with them later. In Turkish, of course so that none of them except us will understand. He was hesitant at first but he decided to let me go at it anyway. I guess he was tired listening to them. I'll remember to raise his pay by a bit._

_Just like Ice Blue Roses and Frostbite, The Golden Lily is open 24/7. The staff is identified with a golden lily emblem anywhere in the clothing, and Sydney, Adrian's girlfriend and manager of the club, is identified with a golden lily tattoo on her cheek. Pretty cool, if you ask me. I once thought of having one too, but the thought of putting on foundation cream every morning and people easily knowing that I've put on some sort of makeup will just be too much of an attention-grabber. I'm quite happy living my nerd life and partying up once in a while with nobody knowing who I am, thank you very much. Besides, it's not really safe having guys follow you to school when they see your face the night before. I make out with guys from the clubs too much and sometimes some of them can't get enough that's why they follow me to school._

_Looking around, this club never changed. I used to come here a couple of times when I was a little girl when the old man had some business. Music blared from all corners as I make my way towards the bar._

"_What would it be?" the bartender asked me, not taking her eyes off the glass she was wiping._

"_Gee, you tell me Syd. You're the one running this place."_

_Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized my voice and moments later, I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug._

"_Jesus! Where the hell have you been hiding all this time? No, never mind, you won't answer it anyway."_

"_Using God's name in vain? Never pegged you for a sinner, Sage." My sister sat next to me._

_Sydney's jaw dropped as her eyes bugged out. She closed her mouth, only to open it again. If I didn't know what a smack at the head I'd get if I ridiculed her right then and there, I would've called her a fish. But since I've already learned my lesson, I only called her that in my head. Not that it changed anything._

"_OW! What the fuck was that for?" I rubbed the sore spot behind my head. Rose didn't defend me nor id she comfort me in any sort of way. She just outright laughed. Some sister._

"_You know what that was for!" she pointed an accusing finger at me. "And you!" she pointed at Rose, "What in Christ's name came over that insane little mind of yours and you ran away without even saying goodbye? Have you any idea how worried I was? I haven't slept for days!" and she went on her little rant that I knew Rose would call Kirova-worthy._

_She went on and on on how she should've at least confided in anyone first and how busy the mob has been since we were both gone. Seeing that my drink won't be magically appearing in front of me, I went in the bar and experimented on all the alcohol I can get. I was halfway through three bottles of vodka when Sydney finished scolding a not-really-listening Rose._

"_Are you done? Because if you are—"_

_Rose was surprised by the sudden hug coming from Sydney._

"_I'm glad you're back. It never felt the same without you. Stay, will you?"_

_She slumped her shoulders in what I thought looked like defeat, patted Sydney's back and reassured her._

"_I will."_

_I released a breath I didn't know I held for such a long time._

_End of Flashback_

After that, I think we went partying some more and took turns of truth and dare all night. I was so drunk; I can't remember most of it. The BDSM outfits and playing pranks on guys I can, but the rest? No. I could've fucked it and/or who all up for all I know.

"Hey, little shit. I don't think eating ceramic is healthy" Rose brought me out of my morning haze.

I looked down and saw that I was scraping my plate. I didn't even realize that I had finished my breakfast. I just shrugged my shoulders and smirked smugly at my sister.

"Compared to eating breakfast made by you, ceramic is considered gourmet."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Dimitri… I dare you to wear Rose's outfit from last night, go knock on Stan's door and make out with WITH TONGUE." I laughed mischievously as I saw my brother figure pale but nod his head nonetheless.<p>

We were playing truth or dare now since there's nothing much to do anyway. Dimitri shot me a look that says 'fuck you' but I don't care. It was revenge for making Rose take truths and a Rose taking truths is a Frustrated Rose. A frustrated Rose will have to find someone to vent all her pent-up stress at and in this case it's me. Unfortunately, she saw me making out with Dane on top of the washing machine and to say she was pissed would be… well, not really and understatement but she wasn't just mildly pissed either. Oh, fuck it. She's way beyond pissed and the only thing holding her back was the fact that she knew she wasn't one to speak either. Hah.

Dimitri was now wearing a very tight BDSM outfit complete with whip. He strutted in the streets wearing Rose's sexy black heels towards Stan's house, rang the doorbell and French-kissed him. Oh man. That was epic. And to make sure I would have something to watch whenever I'm feeling sad, I got it on video. Leave it to me to be prepared.

While I was having my monologue on how awesome I am, Dimitri had finished and was running to the house. The rest of us were following him clutching our stomachs and doubled over when he saw realized that we substituted mouthwash for saltwater. Of course, this was orchestrated by none other than me so the next victim for his evilness had to be me. Feels good to beloved by your siblings.

"Lily, I dare you to assume the position Rose saw you with Dane and continue where you've left."

Damn him!

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Dimka."

"Whatever. Just get on with it."

I stood up, slowly unbuttoning my shirt and sexily walking to where Dane was sitting on the couch and straddled him. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as he put his hands on my hips and I licked his ear. He then proceeded to give me a hickey while I was grabbing his hair, careful not to get too carried away. We then kissed and made out with tongue until both of us were satisfied with each other, which was nearly impossible since our satisfaction involved no clothes and a condom. Well, don't want my sister to see that, do I? Not that she'll see it, because when we turned our heads to stop, they were long gone. Brett I guess was with Jill in one of the rooms, the same with Eddie and Mia, Christian and Lissa, while Ivan, Jesse, Dimitri, Adrian, and Rose were probably in some bathroom taking a cold shower.

"Sooooo… what do you say we go somewhere else and plan to do what we've wanted to do?"

I contemplated for a bit before smiling sexily and giving him my answer.

"My room is the most soundproof of them all."

* * *

><p><strong>so sorry if this chapter is not what you ought it to be. :( i'll try my best to improve and clear things up.<strong>

**so, whaddya think?  
><strong>

**thanks!  
><strong>

**-N  
><strong>


	18. Author's Note

To all followers, reviewers, favorite-ers (made that up just for the sake of the "-ers"), I'm sorry to inform you that for the time being, I will be taking this story down.

Right now, my mind's a mess and I can't juggle school with writing. I'm always drowning in homework and quizzes, and also, my competitive spirit doesn't want to lose to anyone in our year. I'll be taking a break but I assure you it will not take long.

I will put the story back on but I'm not sure when, and well, I'll be rewriting this whole fic. I started this out almost a year ago because I've had wild ideas about writing a fanfic but in the end, all those wild ideas were…. To put it simply, wild. The story is a mess right now, so I'll be making a few tweaks but it will be similar to the ones originally posted.

I hope that after my short break you will still continue to read my story and follow it.

I wish you all a very happy new year.

Sincerely,

NekkaLovesChocolate.

P.S. well this is embarrassing, since I promised myself I would never put up an AN. Oh well…


End file.
